no es tan facil
by Amako.Cross.23
Summary: quien podria pensar que el mundo es tan cruel, han dividido a los pobres y a los ricos, las chicas(nunca han tenido poderes) , estan de la parte de los pobres los cuales se matan por comida. tiene que hacer hasta lo impensable para sobrevivir, pero despues que logran salir de hay como un milagro, que les deparara el destino tal vez se enamoren.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, como dije en mi otra historia iba a hacer un capitulo de esta nueva historia que se pasaba por la mente, por favor dejen sus comentarios para ver si la sigo es una idea un tanto loca, este fanfic va ha ser categoría K+ por lo que puede hacer, malas palabras, posibles lemon, y algunas esenas no muy lindas para algunos, lean bajo su responsabilidad, jejeje ok sone raro, pero denle una oportunidad.

….

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que todo paso pero yo y mis hermanas aun lo recordamos como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer, bueno como olvidarlo nuestra madre, si se le puede llamar a esa mujer asi, nos lo sigue recordando, dia tras dia, mes tras mes, año tras año, aun asi ella ya no nos hace daño como antes… mi nombre es momoko matsubara (**autora: escogí este apellido para todas) **tengo ya 19 años soy la mayor de mis hermanas trillizas, muchas veces tengo un tono maternal y las cuido, bueno mi madre no lo hace alguien tiene que hacerlo. Tengo mi peli naranja rojizo que cubre toda mi espalda y unos ojos naranja rubi, son muy raros pero la gente dice que son bonitos.

Mi hermana del medio se llama Kaoru, es la mas ruda de las tres, a decir verdad las tres sabemos defensa personal, y somos buenas, pero ella es mucho mas dura, como no serlo en el ambiente que hemos crecido, su pelo es como un negro verdoso, y sus ojos son verdes brillantes.

Y nuestra hermanita menor es miyako, era la mas risueña y carismática de las tres, como quisiera volver a ver esa sonrisa, no la culpo, ninguna tenemos razones para hacerlo, ni siquiera para fingir hacerlo, me duele verla asi sin duda es la mas sentimental, pero mejor opto por ser seria igual que las tres, para que nadie la lastimara de nuevo, su pelo es rubio oro, y sus hermosos ojos azules cristalinos que ya no reflejan nada.

Vivimos en un lugar olvidado por Dios, muy cerca de las puertas del infierno, aquí la violencia se ve muy seguido muertos y sangre es algo de todos los días, por eso aprendimos a defendernos, si no ya estaríamos muertas, mientras que en el otro lado los ricos y poderosos solo nos tiran sus sobras.

Verán en un momento de la vida no sé cuándo ni quiero recordar, nos dividieron como animales, ricos a un lado, pobres a otro, malditos sean todo el gobierno, y sus malditas reglas, quienes serán que se creen para decidir. Aquí ahora matan por solo comida, agua, o lo que sea. Muchos han intentado pasar a otro lado, pero los guardias que custodian no dudan en disparar, no se puede pasar si no es por una orden del gobierno, y eso nunca pasara.

-donde esta bello- dijo una rubia a sus hermanas.

-no se ni me importa- hablo la azabache

-mamá se fue a conseguir comida- espeto la mayor

-sabes que a esa mujer no le gusta que le digamos mamá, la llamamos por su nombre- dijo con furia Kaoru

-lo se, pero es nuestra madre asi a ella no le guste ni a nosotras tampoco, por que igual nosotras no la mandamos a abrir las piernas- dijo la peli naranja con sorna

-callense, hay viene, esa mujer- mirando por la ventana la menor.

-hola, hay les traje- dijo una mujer peli roja ondulada con muy buen cuerpo tirando un pan a la cama donde se encontraban las tres.

-con quien tuviste que acostarte para conseguirlo- hablo la pelinegra.

-mas respeto niñita- dijo la madre

-¿respeto? No me hagas reir mujer, y que se le dio de traernos comida hace cinco años no lo haces- contesto

-no se, es que estoy feliz, hoy después de tanto tiempo al fin llego algo que tanto esperaba- hablo nuevamente la madre

-que es lo que tanto esperabas, acaso moriremos hoy?- dijo la menor

-no, es mucho mejor, murió alguien mas, pero eso nos veneficia-

-como que nos veneficia?- dijo la oji rosada

-ya lo verán- solo se eschucho de la mujer que salía de la habitación.

-esta loca, bueno imagino que le dieron demasiado duro hoy, como sea alistémonos necesitamos ir a trabajar, no creo que con un pan nos llenemos- la pelinegra dijo parándose a una caja de donde saco una peluca y le paso a cada una.

\- si es cierto, luego vendremos a ver que es lo bueno según ella- dijo miyako sarcásticamente poniéndose una película negra oscuro

\- si hoy apurémonos, quiero regresar rápido, odio hacer esto- dijo momoko poniéndose una peluca castaña.

-pero no nos queda de otra, o no comemos- dijo Kaoru poniéndose una peluca rojiza castallo.

Salieron de la casa con ropa diferente vetidos mas cortos pegados al cuerpo negros, muy sexys. Llegaron a una especie de bar donde solo entraban lo que mas o menos tenían dinero como para venir a gastarlo hay, después de todo hay personas que no pueden dejar ni el alcohol o las drogas, serian capaz de vender su alma por un poco, allí ella entraron ganándose la mirada de muchos.

-que asco- dijo la mayor.

-pero hay que hacerlo, hoy me toca distraerlos, asi que ustedes le sacan el dinero- dijo miyako subiéndose a una improvisada tarima con un tubo en el, comenzando a bailar muy sensual y eróticamente, trayendo eso que todas la volteran a ver.

-_(odio que hagamos esto ,mi hermanitas) _pensó la mayor viendo como su hermana Kaoru estaba en las piernas de otro hombre intentándole quitar el dinero con esa mirada seductoramente desafiante, ella decidió también apurarse para que acabara el martirio.

Entro un hombre que parecía llevar un poco mas de dinero que todo los demás, a paso firme se le acerco, tenía como unos 30 años aunque aún estaba conservado, le dio un saludo y lo invito a sentarse, el hombre sin pensarlo apenas llegaron a retirarse se abalanzo a besarla, ella no se negaba, tampoco respondía el beso, hasta que sintió una mano en su piernas, momoko se apresuró a sacar la billetera teniendo que pasar por su entrepierna para que no sospechara, al lograr sacarla lo golpeo dejándolo inconsiente.

-gente como tu no merece vivir, ni merece este dinero tampoco-

abriendo la billetera vio que era mucho. tal vez mato a mucha gente, se fue directo a donde sus hermana Kaoru que se había levantado logrando su cometido y trayendo varias billeteras, corrieron a donde su hermana menor donde los tipos estiraban los brazos para alcanzar la angelical piel de miyako, apartando a todos bajando a su hermana de donde estaba de un solo movimiento, no podían correr sospecharían, solo bajaron a paso rápido y salieron del lugar, dando oportunidad de correr ante sde que se dieran de cuenta.

Por el camino comieron pan y compraron agua, todo era muy caro, pero aun les quedaba dinero, llegaron a casa ya iba a amanecer, vieron a su "madre" en la entrada esperándolas.

-joder, que haces aquí- dijo la pelinegra

-les dije que tenia buenas noticias, y como ya terminaron de restregarse con los hombres, nos vamos- dijo bello

\- primero, si no hiciéramos esto moriríamos de hambre, por que todo el dinero que te dan tus amantes lo gastas en cigarrillos o alcohol y segundo a donde nos vamos- dijo la mayor

\- nos vamos de este infierno, vamos al otro lado- dijo mamá

Ellas solo la vieron con incredulidad.

-bello no es muy temprano para drogarse- dijo cortante la rubia

-no estoy drogada niñita, nos vamos y vamos rápido antes de que nos quieran linchar, por porfin lograr irnos- defendiéndose

-pero para eso necesitamos una orden, si no nos mataran- respondio

\- eso ya lo se, esa orden ya la tengo, nos vamos andando, antes de que termine de salir el sol completamente-

-vale te seguiremos bello, pero si es una trampa no dudaremos en amarrate al poste por tres días- dijo momoko.

\- sisi, como sea, vámonos-

-pero las cosas y la ropa- dijo miyako

-joder, apúrense, no necesitaremos eso trapos-

Empezaron a correr, era verdad que si descubrían que tenían permiso para salir, las matarían, por que seria injusto dejarlas salir, corrieron hasta la vaya de entrada logrando que los vigilantes apuntaran.

-esperen tengo permiso- dijo bello

Un vigilante se acercó y tomo el papel arrebatándoselo, y lo observo. Giro a ver a los otros vigilantes dando una seña para que abrieran la puerta, ellas no podían creerlo, era cierto, iban a salir de ese infierno, pasaron por la puerta aun creyéndolo imposible, miraron todo era tan hermoso, por primera vez en muchos años ellas sonrrieron.

-asi que era verdad, POR FIN, salimos de hay- dijo momoko

-es todo tan bello- dijo miyako

-ahora bello dime como consigio ese permiso- dijo Kaoru

\- deberías estármelo agradeciendo, pero bueno les diré cuando nos bañemos y nos vistamos y dejen eso trajes de prostitutas luego les digo como- (ellas aun llevan lo que tenían cuando salieron).

Entraron a la tienda mas cercana todos lo miraban como bichos por como iban vestidas, ellas escojieron algo rápido. Lo pagaron con el dinero que les sobro de lo que robaron.

Llegaron luego a unos baños públicos y se sintieron como nunca, salieron a vestirse, con la ropa nueva, momoko estaba con un torero con una camisa rosado claro con bordados y encajes y unos botines, Kaoru llevaba un jean negro con una camisa blanca con verde de botones y una botas, miyako llevaba un vestido blanco apretado en la cintura y suelto de la cadera para abajo que tenia una correa azul claro que le combinaban con sus sandalias, ella quedaron como unos ángeles, después de todo eran altas, con un buen cuerpo, una cara bonita, y el pelo brilloso. En la calle se ganaron muchas miradas de hombre y mujeres, detrás de ella salio bello con un vestido rojo muy formal, también se veía bonita.

-nos vamos- les dijo la madre empezando a caminar

-ahora si dinos de que se trata esto-dijo Kaoru

-veran, les explicare, yo tenia un viejo amor, ya saben antes de que nos separaran por ricos y pobres, yo siempre he sido pobre, pero llego el y me conocio y empezó a perseguirme, y me propuso matrimonio, al dia siguiente yo iba a dar el si, cuando comenzó la locura y perdimos contacto, luego de mucho tiempo supe que se casó, tuvieron hijos, pero hace poco su esposa murió, y el paso el permiso aparte de ser rico es poderoso , para que me lo dieran, parece que el no quería a su esposa, y pues dijo que aun se quería casar conmigo, y pies dije que si- terminando asi su dialogo.

-entonces ahora viviremos con el?- dijo miyako

-pues claro niña tonta, y viviremos bien- dijo bello

-bueno, solo hay que acoplarnos lo que sea por no volver a ese hueco- dijo Kaoru

-pero, si ustedes vuelven ha causar algo tan grave como la vez de su padre yo…- no alcanzo a acabar

\- sisisisi, como sea ya no hables mas bello, nosotras sabemos que hacer- dijo con enfado momoko

\- y algo mas, díganme mamá, al menos enfrente de ellos-

-jajaja que ironico, y antes nos rogabas para decir que ni te conocíamos- dijo la azabache

\- espera, espera, dijiste ellos?- dijo momoko

\- si, ya le dije que el tuvo hijos, como eran que se llamaban…?, bueno ellos ahora serán sus hermanos, pero si pueden, ellos también son ricos conquístenlos y llévenlos a la cama- dijo bello riendo

\- de que te ries mamá, no crees que ya es suficiente con que vayamos y usemos su casa como para que también los utilizemos a ellos, deja de decir pendejadas- dijo miyako

-ah y cuidan su vocabulario, a partir de ahora somos de la alta sociedad- dijo estacionándose en una puerta de un barrio rico.

-comportense, como una damas- entrando por un camino de mucamas.

\- el señor ya viene con sus hijos, salieron pero pronto regresan, mientras tanto el señor les dejo sus ropas de cambio por que iban a cenar esta noche para celebrar, las conduciré a su cuarto- dijo una mucama.

Cuando llegaron a un cuarto supero gigante para ellas tres con camas enormes y closets en cada cama había un vestido formal y casual a la vez del respectivo color de cada una, se bañaron de nuevo y peinaron su cabello, momoko tenia un moño rojo con el que hacia una coleta, combinaba con su vestido,Kaoru opto por su pelo un tanto albortado pero con unas pinzas, y miyako se solto el pelo algo ondulado con una diadema.

Pasaron abajo donde estaba ya su madre.

-apuerense ya van a llegar-

Ellas bajaron y se pusieron delante de la puerta a rato se abrió dejando ver a un hombre ya viejo pero conservado, y bellos corrió a el y lo abrazo el le correspondio el abrazo. Las miro a ellas.

-mucho gusto soy el seños him- saludándolas

Cada una paso su mano para estrechar la mano encanbio el las abrazo feliz.

-yo siempre quise tener unas hijas- dijo him

Ellas ya no respiraban mas por el abrazo hasta que oyeron mas voces masculinas, se abrió nuevamente la puerta, dejando a la vista tres siluetas.

-ellos son mis hijos- dijo him amablemente

Los tres chicos saludaron a bello con desgana y nos quedaron mirando.

-bueno, el mayor de mis hijos es este pelirrojo, el es brick him-

-hola- dijo el pelirrojo sin dejar de verlas

-el que le sigue es butch him-

-mmn- se escuchó de el

-Y el menor de ellos es boomer, todos ellos son rebeldes y un poco fastidiosos pero confió en que se llevaran bien- dijo him

El menor tampoco las dejaba de ver , ni siquiera saludo, solo dijo…

-bueno, y es que no piensan presentarse- dijo

-soy miyako matsubara un gusto- dijo fríamente ante la mirada de ellos.

-soy Kaoru- mirándolos como retándolos.

-yo soy momoko la mayor- riendo falsamente

Ellos las miraron con odio

-joder,ahora tendremos niñitas por toda la casa que fastidio- dijo el azabache

-bueno, y eso no es lo peor, es que ahora somos hermanos, que problemático- dijo el pelirojo

-se me quito el hambre- dijo el menor

Al poco tiempo se fueron

-lo siento, ellos suelen ser asi- dijo him

-no se preocupe, no acoplaremos- dijo momoko

-si con nuevos hermanitos- dijo koaru con una sonrisa siniestra.

-sera divertido- miyako también como su hermana

…

Hasta aquí por favor háganme saber si les gusto aun tengo ideas para seguir pero si no les gusta mejor hare mi otro fic gracias por leer adios


	2. secreto

Lo siento, ellos suelen ser asi- dijo him.

No se preocupe, nos acoplaremos – dijo momoko

Si con nuestros nuevos hermanitos- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa siniestra

Será divertido- miyako también como su hermana.

Y asi siguieron a la mesa mientras el señor him y bello se hacían cariñitos los cual a las chicas les repudiaba toda esta dulzura en el ambiente

-bueno chicas espero que les guste sus cuartos, mañana iremos por ropa para ustedes, y hoy llevare a su madre a ver la cuidad, si nos les molesta claro- dijo el hombre al lado de su madre

-claro que no nos molesta, si nos disculpa iremos a nuestro cuarto- dijo la mayor

Después de ello se dirigieron al cuarto al llegar a las escalera vieron a tres chicos bajando, los cuales rápido las esquivaron llegando a la entrada principal

-llegaremos tarde, o tal vez lleguemos mañana-dijo butch poniéndose un chaqueta.

-pero mañana tienen trabajo- dijo su padre

\- ¿Quién dice que no iremos?- dijo el menor

-pe..ro-

-alguna vez hemos sido irresponsables con eso, padre, llegaremos mañana a la oficina- dijo el pelirrojo con sus hermanos ya por salir

-lamento que sea asi por nuestra culpa- dijo miyako

\- no es su culpa, solo que querían mucho a su madre y ahora se les hace extraño que hayan muchas mujeres en la casa- dijo him

-bueno no se iban ustedes también- dijo kaoru señalando la puerta.

-si bueno tienen razón vamos- dijo bello cojiendo el brazo de su prometido

Se fueron en un par de segundos, las chicas se quedaron, viendo la puerta mientras cerraba, se fueron a su cuarto, se desnudaron y se fueron a bañar juntas, después de todo siempre lo hacían.

-no lo puedo creer ahora parecemos a las personas que siempre odiamos por estar aquí, como una bobas princesitas- dijo miyako

\- si es ironico, hay que aprovechar el tiempo, es todo casi perfecto- dijo koaru.

\- si no fueran por eso bello su estúpido prometido y nuestros hermanitos, todo seria perfecto no es asi- dijo momoko.

\- si solo hay que conseguir dinero suficiente para irnos de aquí, no quiero verle la cara a esos sobre todo a esos niños de papi- dijo la mas ruda de las tres

-dinero? Y como lo conseguiremos?- hablo una pequeña rubia

-como siempre lo hemos hecho hermanita, de la forma que conocemos fácil- se oyo de la peli verde

\- cuando empezaremos? Se escucho una risilla de la menor se había vuelto tétrica con el tiempo, -empezemos hoy, entre mas rápido mejor, verdad hermanas-

\- tienes razón hermanita, vamos me estoy aburriendo- dijo la intermedia.

-¿QUE? ¿ACASO JUEGAN, COMO PUEDEN TOMAR ESTO A LA LIJERA? Dijo exaltada la mayor

-facil, lo hemos hecho toda la vida, además más quiero ir de aquí- dijo tan seria y cerca kouru de momoko que sus cuerpo se tocaron –iremos contigo o sin ti-

-hermanita, vamos- dijo miyako saliendo del baño al mirar la única bolsa que trajeron donde aun guardaban las pelucas y atuendos

-ah, necesito un trago, esta bien vamos, pero tiene que ser rápido-dijo momoko poniéndose la peluca.

Entonces asi salienron por la puerta trasera dirijiendose por un callejón oscuro, para que nadie las viera saliendo de la casa, llegando asi después de un rato a la zona rosa de la cuidad (** autora: en mi país le decimos asi a los lugares llenos de antros, bares, etc) **se adentraron, atrallendo las miradas de todos, ellas solo sonrrieron

Quieres bailar con migo muñeca- hablo un hombre de buena pinta a Kaoru

-claro, pero aquí no, quiero ir allí- señalo el área VIP

-oh vaya belleza eres exigente, me gusta, pero a cambio lleva también a tus amigas, es que vengo con unos amigos y ellos seguro no quieren estar solos-

-claro que iremos- dijo cogiéndolo del brazo los demás hombre solo miraban celosos por tener a esas bellezas con ellos.

Al llegar a la zona VIP el lugar estaba prácticamente vacio a excepción de unos pocos puestos ocupados el hombre las condujo hasta el final donde habían una sillón rojo de terciopelo en el habían muchas mujeres con faldas diminutas y mostrando prácticamente los pechos, mientras se contoneaban al son de la música. No se miraba muy bien a los hombres sentados en el fondo

-no puede ser ya habían venido estas mujeres, no importa me quedare yo solo con ustedes-dijo el chico

-ah no, no llegamos hasta aquí solo para quedarnos contigo- dijo momoko

-per…o vamos señoritas-

\- no, creo que tengo una idea- dijo momoko acercándose a las chicas que bailaban.

-no puedo creerlo ustedes chicas el jefe las necesita y por alguna razón todas están aquí, vayan a acuparse de los otros hombres, acabaron de llegar gente con mucho dinero- dijo terminando, las chicas las miraron.

-y ustedes quienes son- dijo una de las chicas

-hn, no es obvio estamos aquí para atenderlos a ellos y ustedes que vayan abajo, las necesitan, para eso les pagan-

Las mujeres las miraron con cara de resignación y se fueron

-hermana como sabias que trabajaban aquí- dijo Kaoru

-no lo sabia, solo lo supuse- dijo calmada momoko

-QUE y si no hubieran sido que?-

\- era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a tomar- repercutió

Luego que se fue una por una de todas las estorbosas mujeres pudieron ver quienes estaban sentados. La cara de ellas era indescifrable, eran brick, butch y boomer, o sea sus hermanitos.

-bueno se van a quedar hay paradas o vinieron a atendernos- dijo el peliverde del grupo.

-lo… lo siento, tenemos que irnos- dijo la ojiverde

-como que irse si no han dicho que las llamaron para que estén con nosotros- dijo el mayor de los tres

Boomer se levantó y se fue acercando a las chicas sobre todo a miyako –hey no las he visto en otro lado, su cara me es familiar, tampoco trabajan aquí, las hubiéramos visto antes-

Gracias al cielo que la luz en el antro era muy tenue y no se observaba el rostro de las chicas con claridad.

-es…que somos nuevas, pero tenemos que irnos por que alguien mas necesita nuestros servicios, nos vemos- dijo miyako alejándose un poco del rubio que la observaba de pies a cabeza

\- un momento, que clase de chiste es este, somos los mejores clientes del lugar nadie se atrevería a interrumpirnos, además veo que son las mejores del lugar, nos merecemos lo mejor- dijo butch con tono de enfado entrando a la conversación

-acaso no escucho señor nos vamos, por que nos llaman en otro lado- dijo kaoru con esa mirada verde rubi desafiante que tanto la caracteriza.

\- vaya vaya, que ruda, me gusta, las otras solo meneaban sus traseros como perros, los mandaron a las que eran,- a butch se le perdieron los ojos mirando el escote de kaoru y sin dudarlo mas le toco los pechos.

\- no me toques, ya dije que esperaba a otro cliente-

\- que pasa no es como si no pudiera pagar el doble incluso el triple, solo quiero jugar un rato-

-ya basta, nos vamos nuestro jefe nos llama- interrumpio momoko antes de que kaoru le partiera la cara a su "hermanito".

-por que no los dejas ser, y vienes con migo muñeca- dijo el pelirrojo aun sentada en el sillón

-no gracias, de verdad ya nos vamos- dijo muy nerviosa.

-al menos podrias acercarte un poco si ya se van al menos despídete apropiadamente-

Momoko lo dudo un poco, pero si asi las iban a dejar ir solo se acerco un poco, a lo que brick aprovecho para jalarla de la mano logrando que ella quedara encima de el. La observo pero ella volteo la cara para que no la descubriera, el sonrrio y toco sus piernas con mucho cuidado.

-oye que hac…- no alcanzo a terminar por que fue callada por un beso en cual fue bajando hasta su clavicula, debía admitirlo que la hacía sentir muy bien

Mientras tanto miyako quedo un poco perpleja por que sus hermanas no caian asi de rápido.

-chicas es hora de irnos- cuando de repente sintió un aliento en la parte de atrás en su cuello

-pero por que se van tan rápido, vaya tu piel es como la de un angel,- al decir eso beso su cuello, cuando toqueteaba su cintura, miyako le temblaban las piernas haciendo que cayera un hacia adelante sostenida del sillón, lo que boomer no paso por alto para explorar sus pantis y sobrepasándose con ello sin el mayor descaro pero con delicadeza introdujo sus dedos, haciendo que miyako gimiera de dolor y placer combinados.

El gemino hizo que sus hermanas volvieran a la tierra miraron miedo a su hermanita, nuevamente la descuidaron, casi pasa, lo que lograron evitar en los años de infancia de miyako, se dirigieron a ella y corrieron, jalándola, saliendo del lugar sin importales si sospecharon o si no.

Ellos se miraban y sonreían con un poco de misterio.

-vaya que cosa más interesante- dijo butch cruzado de brazos

-que maravilloso secreto - dijo brick sacando un cigarro

\- estoy ansioso por llegar a casa- lamiendo sus dedos

**Este es el final del segundo capitulo espero les haya gustado gracias por los reviews es gracias a ustedes decidi hacer el segundo capitulo, recuerden que esta historia va a tener esenas que talvez a unos no les gusten por que es k+, aceptare sus criticas constructivas con gusto, gracias**

…**.**

_Prometida si lees esto responderé tus preguntas por esta vez aquí por que no se cuando actialize mi otro fic, y no seas celosa ocupas un lugar en mi, gracias por siempre comentar linda, en fin aquí esta:_

_*me gusta el gore y el romance, si están combinados mejor._

_*pantalón. Odio las faldas y vestidos, aunque los vestidos si me los hacen poner en ocaciones especiales, por que me gusta moverme mucho y con vestido no puedo._

_* si una vez me imagine calva fue HORRIBLE no yo amo mi pelo largo._

_* mi pelo esta al natural no me lo he tinturado ni lo pienso hacer pero si lo hiciera seria de azul claro._

_*si he tenido sueños ecchi, amo cuando los tengo mi mente es muy pervertida lo siento. Jejejej aunque muchas veces son super raros._

_* no hay ninguna película de terror que me haya asustado, encerio que decepción, ahora todas las películas de terror son tan predecibles._

_*no mi novio no es celoso, no doy motivos, soy un alma de Dios jejejeje, ok no soy un alma de Dios, pero si no doy motivos, si no que el si ha tenido celos, pues hay niños que molestan y todo, pero que yo lo describa celoso no, es relajado en ese sentido, me encanta.( Tu siempre ocuparas un lugar en mi corazón)_

_*libro =)_

_*adentro xD_

_*caminar_

_*agua_

_*frio _

_*fresa_

_*dormir_

_*helado, DEFINITIVAMENTE._

_Nos leemos luego linda._


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento la demora pero después de todo dije que me iba a demorar con este proyecto, si dejan sus opiniones de verdad me aliento a seguir escribiendo, fue bien recibido gracias sin más sigamos.

…

-**en la mansión him**-

Y ahora que haremos, que carajos vamos ha hacer y si sospecharon, joder no se por que tuve esa idea.

Joder, cállate, no se porque no las detuve cuando pude, no se por que las segui, siendo yo la mayor como pude dejar que esto pasara, me siento inútil.

Momoko no fue tu culpa fue la mia, yo soy la tonta.

No tienes toda la culpa fuimos las dos, nuestra pequeña hermana ha vuelto a sufrir, no la supimos cuidar como hace años.

En ese momento voltearon a ver a su hermana menor, su silencio decía mas que mil palabras, sus ojos cristalinos gritaban por ella.

Miyako, oye, yo no…

-No es tu culpa-, dijo hablando por primera vez en la conversación

Como que no es mi culpa yo di la idea de ir, te descuide de nuevo.

yo acepte ir, he iria de nuevo, es mas quiero seguir, lo que sea para salir y vivir solo con ustedes.

-¿QUE? No, no iremos de nuevo, estas loca, no volveremos y esta dicho, vámonos a dormir mañana dijeron que no iban a comprar ropa, dijo momoko blanqueando los ojos.

No se dijo mas después de las palabras de la mayor, la tres se dirigieron al baño de nuevo, en la ducha cada una estaba en una esquina del amplio baño.

**Pensamientos de momoko…**

Siendo yo la mayor como pude caer tan fácil ante el, ese imbesil, definitivamente no me gusta, pensé que mi mirada era inquebrantable, pero cuando lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos si que eran dominantes, lo tengo que mirar todos los días tendre que tener mas cuidado con el, y proteger a mis hermanas.

**Pensamientos de Kaoru…**

Ese, maldito, como lo odio como se atreve a tocarme, se cree tanto cuando es tan poca cosa, que asco, de solo pensarlo me dan ganas de vomitar, tengo que vigilarlo de cerca por si sospecha algo.

**Pensamientos de miyako.**

Siento esta sensación de algo caliente en mi interior, pero sobre todo, allí, donde el toco, con sus sucias manos, al menos fue delicado, hmp ,otra razón menos por la cual sonreir, voy a cuidarme bien para que mis hermanas no se preocupen, no hay problema solo debo lavarme bien alli.

Luego de un intenso baño, se vistieron con las pijamas de seda que había allí para ellas cuando llegaron, cada una se recostó en su cama, pero se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo, un calor en su colcha, entonces las dos hermanas menores se lavantaron y se dirigieron a la cama de su hermana mayor la que las esperaba con una sonrisa, abrió sus brazos, ellas entendieron y se acostaron ahí, y asi durmieron con gusto.

Al dia siguiente se levantaron, con el sonido de las mucamas quienes tocaban su puerta, acto seguido abrieron la puerta, se vieron señoras con traje formal, dejaron el desayuno, una dijo cordialmente que al rato traían la ropa para el cambio, que porfavor se alistaran rápido por que el señor las esperaba para salir.

Se levantaron y comieron, hace mucho no comían tanto, se quitaban la comida y se reian mucho, se alistaron con los vestidos que habían traídos las mucamas que indudablemente les quedaban hermosos, cuando la mucama entro con una evilla para que se sujetaran el pelo cada uno del color representante. Bajaron luego, ya muy serias rogando que sus hermanos no estuvieran ni por las curvas,al ver el comerdor les alegro que Dios concediera sus plegarias, solo estaba el señor him con bello haciéndose cariñitos que sinceramente daban ganas de vomitar.

Saludaron cada una con un "buenos días" el señor him les dedico una sonrisa a cada una-chicas ya están listas, no iremos de una vez- ella asintieron no es que les emocionara la idea de andar por cada tienda provandose todo, pero no tenían ropa, tenían que ir pronto salieron, llego un auto negro que esperaban dos guardaespaldas quienes le abrieron las puertas del carro.

Llegando al centro, querían pasar de sapersividas, no fue muy efectivo por que se llevaban la mirada de muchos hombres, les asquio ese echo y entraron a la tienda mas cercana, escojieron ropa necesaria, mas pantalones, toreros, y overoles pues no les gustaba mucho los vestidos, se median los que les agradaba y no les daban mas vueltas al asusto se lo llevaban, mientras que su madre tardaba horas, al señor him no parecía importarle, pero para darle espacio les dijo a las chicas que si lo acompañaban a dar un paseo, querían alejarse de hay lo mas rápido que sea posible de su histérica progenitora, asi que salieron los siguieron caminando detrás de el, cuando llegaron al pie de un edificio tan alto que daba vértigo de solo verlo.

-esta es mi empresa- dijo el señor him

No se sorprendieron sabia que era alguien de mucho dinero y poder.

-entremos dejemos, las bolsas y que mis hijos las lleven cuando terminen su jornada laboral-

Las cara de las chicas era un poema. Las ultimas personas que querían ver en el mundo estaban allí adentro.

-no es problema podemos cargarlas, no llevamos mucho por lo que no son pesadas—dijo la peliverde, en un fallido intento, por que el hombre ya estaba entrando

Se retractaron y lo siguieron igual vivian juntos seria ridículo tratar de evitarlos se iban a ver de todas formas.

Entrando al recinto todos las saludaban con una inclinación a muestra de respeto, siguieron a him llegaron a unas oficinas al final del enorme edificio, supucieron que estarían allí sus hermanos, pero no, se alivieron pensaban entrar, sugerir que dejaran las bolsas una nota allí y salir corriendo en sentido contrario, al dejar las bolsas en un sofá rojo de la gran ofina decidieron salir, pero la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a los tres hermanos, con ropa de oficina la que los hacia ver mas serios.

-padre nos informaron que estaban aquí, ¿nos necesitas? Dijo el mayor

-no es nada solo que no quiero que sus hermanas cargen esas bolsas venimos a dejarlas, podrían llevarlas a la casa luego-

Ellos se quedaron viéndolas ciertamente estaban hermosas, siempre lo estaban, sonrrieron para sus adentros.

-es un gusto volver a verlas señoritas lamento nuestro mal comportamiento ayer- dijo nuevamente el mayor

Ellas creyeron lo peor, pensaron en esa noche.¿ a ese mal comportamiento se referían?

-¿Cuál mal comportamiento? Dijo la peliverde con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

\- cuando salimos de nuestra casa y la ignoramos por supuesto, ha sido el único trato que hemos tenido, y de disculpo por ello- alegrándose de ver ese nerviosismo su contraparte

-ah si claro, por supuesto, no hay que disculparse entendemos su posición- dijo esta vez la menor

-insistimos por favor llevémonos bien- dijo con una sonrisa el rubio cualquiera hubiera dicho que sonrreia como el sol, pero miyako entendia esa sonrisa y no tenia nada de radiante.

Su padre estaba contento por el cambio tan radical de sus hijos, los hiba a felicitar cuando alguien entra solicitando la presencia del señor him, el asumió que era importante, se excuso y salio dejándolos, a ellos parecía no imncomodarle, muy diferente de como les pasaba a ellas, ellos decidieron entoces ponerse a leer informes y hablar sobre ello, brick salio un rato, momoko descanso que saliera y decidio estirarse, al estirar su brazo utilizo muchas fuerza tanta que ropio la fina seda que sostenia el broche del brasier, tendría que apresurarse a cambiar si no se notaria suelto, quizo hacer eso antes de que llegara brick, o alguno de los hermanos quisiera decidir ponerles cuidado tomo una bolsa de comprar en la que sabia que llevaba algunos brasier, salio sin permiso de nadie a aventurarse a buscar el baño mas cercano, para su suerte había uno no muy lejos, entro en el primero que vio, estaba vacio mejor asi. No entendia por que esos baños eran tan raros pero no le dio importancia, entro en un baño, no se fijo de poner el seguro asumió que terminaría rápido. Comenzó a quitarse el la camisa y el top dañado, saco el otro de repuesto, escucho un ruido de afuera, se quedo inmóvil un momento decidio apurarse a terminar dio la espalda a la puerta y siguió con lo que estaba, escucho otro ruido y el siguiente fue muy cerca alguien abrió la puerta del baño

-vaya, hermanita que haces en el baño de hombres- reconocio esa voz del pelirojo solo apresuro a taparse con las manos.

-no te tapes, son lindos-

-fuera de aquí. Encerio necesito cambiarme- se volvió a dar la espalda entonces sintió como las manos de el pasaban por su espalda cojiendo finalmente sus pechos. Quedo inmóvil de la impresión

-OYE PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PA…¡-

-shhhhh, alguien viene- tapando su boca con una mano ella forsegeo

-quedate quieta o quieres que nos vean en esta escena, a mi no me importa ya muchas veces, me han visto hacerlo, pero a ti no entonces sugiero que te quedes quieta-

Decidio hacerle caso, ella quedo quieta y callo, el sigio moviendo sus manos sobre sus delicados senos, y pellizco su pezón el cual le hizo soltar un pequeño gemido. No podía gritar

Ella pensaba en las mil maneras en como podía matar a alguien y trataba de escoger la peor.

Finalmente el ruido del el baño se fue lo que significaba que ya no había nadie. El la solto, cojio el brasier de ella y si dejarle tiempo de pensar se lo coloco

-ponte la camisa rápido, sal cuando no escuches ningún ruido, llegare después a la oficina para que no nos miren llegar juntos, apurate

Momoko se sentía una tonta pero le hizo caso igual tenia razón no quería que nadie sospechara, llego con sus hermanas cuales conversaban, y los hermanos seguían en su trabajo, al rato llego brick el que traía un café al verlo le guiño un ojo, y eso la lleno de rabia, tendría muchísimo mas cuidado

Llego el señor him para llevárselas. Ellos se despidieron con una sonrisa, ellas hicieron un ademan con la mano y salieron

-ella es muy suave- salio de los labios del pelirojo cuando ellas salieron

-jum la probaste ya, que rápido eres- dijo el menor

-no solo toque un poco, que delicadeza y buen aroma-

-hablas como si tuvieras deseo, acaso no puedes tener a alguna otra mujer- dijo bucht

Brick lo quedo mirando lagarmente para luego reírse efaustivamente, a quien quieres engañar hermanito actuando como si aquella morena no te tuviera loco, se que quieres sentirla, pues hazlo no me estes replicando lo que haga o deje de hacer-

Bucht no dejaba de comprobar todos los dias que su hermano era muy astuto

-lo hare, creeme, no neseesito tu permiso, por cierto boomer ati te gusta la mas pequeña no?- pensando que su hermano no diría nada fingiendo ingnorarlo, no le gustaba hablar de sentimientos, pero esto fue erróneo, boomer no lo pensó dos veces para decir "si, la quiero para mi" sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos

-pues bien, con tal de que no te fijes en la mia-

-ni en la mia, tienes mi permiso-

-no necesito su estúpido permiso, no soy un mocoso-

Sus hermanos se rieron ante tal comentario sabia que ya no lo era pero siempre lo trataban asi llego el fina del dia laboral y se fueron a sus casas, con las bolsas de sus hermanas, no llevaban mucha ropa por lo que no fue un incombeniente llevarlas. Tal parece que su padre las llevo a comer afuera,por que no miro movimiento en la casa brick fue a descansar a su cuarto, butch se fue al minobar de que quedaba cruzando lo sala sabría que tendría paz pues nadie entraba allí sin su permiso, en cuanto a boomer, se quedo en el sillón mirando televisión.

Llegaron media hora después las chicas solas, pues el señor him quería llevar a bello al mirador, lo que asumia que se demorarían

Entraron primero miyako observo a boomer dormir en el sofá, aunque fueran jóvenes sabia que llevar una empresa era muy difícil, entaria muy cansado, sus hermanas siguieron de largo a su habitación ella sin embargo se quedo en el sillón que le seguía, miro parecía tan tranquilo se quedo mirándolo, el empezó a apretar los ojos y a moverse como si tuviera una pesadilla , ella se preocupo sabia como se sentía una pesadilla, sintió pena por el, miyako sabia que la única forma para que ella se calmara de una pesadilla es que durmiera con sus hermanas, entonces se acerco con sumo cuidado levanto su cabeza y la puso en su regazo, comenzó acariciar su cabello, y por la expresión en el rostro de boomer ahora dormia plácidamente, siguió haciendo esto, hasta que lo hayo suficiente dejo de hacerlo y planeaba pararse, cuando una voz dijo –no te dentegas-

-ah- en su asombro lo miro a el observándola con cara de dormido

-dije que no te detengas me gusta que hagas eso-

-lo siento por interrumpir tu sueño-

-no tienes por que disculparte, me calmo y eso sin duda salvo mi sueño, tenia miedo, no quiero que te vayas- dijo levantándose sentándose junto a ella

-pero yo..-

-quedate un rato mas, si?- dijo acercándose

-no, lo siento mis hermanas, bajaran por mi-

-esta bien, entonces podría darme un beso de buenas noches, eso hacía mi madre para que pudiera dormir bien-

ella lo dudo un poco, pero solo era un beso, no es como si no hubiera besado miles de veces ya, asintió con la cabeza boomer se acerco, ella no retrosedio, lo que a el le gusto mucho, toco sus labios con sus labios, y dejo que la besara con el quisiera, fue tan gentil incluso cuando mordia su labio. Cuando ella pensó que era suficiente, se alejo, el quería mas por la mirada que hacia,ella se acerco y lo beso en la frente el quedo desconcertado, -me dijeron que un beso en la frente espanta los sueños malos, que duermas bien hermano-

-dulces sueños hermana, puedes hacer eso cada vez que tenga un mal sueño-

-lo pensare-

-suena bien-

Perdón la demora pero como dije este proyecto no lo pensaba sacar si no después de que terminara tres colores un destino, pero me dieron tan buena bienvenida que quiero hacerlo por ustedes dejen sus opiniones dulzuras, feliz cumpleaños quería.


	4. Chapter 4

Siento la demora… aquí esta la continuación.

-…-…-..-…-..-..-…-…-…-.-.-..-..-..

Miyako subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas, meditando en por qué diablos había reaccionado así, y más aún por qué diablos con él, recordó que en su pasado ella llego a ser muy amable y gentil, eso cambio, pero aun asi recordaba el sentimiento, y lo que acababa de hacer no lo parecía, era algo mas que solo amabilidad sintió la necesidad de protegerlo y siempre velar por como estaba, nunca había pensado en que alguien le podía haber gustado en ese infierno en el que estuvo como se iba a concentrar en el estúpido e innecesario "amor", descarto rotundamente la probabilidad de estar enamorada, tal vez, solo sentía lastima por que él le recordaba a sí misma, sintió lastima y nada mas … si, seguro fue solo eso… se dijo a si misma.

Llego a su cuarto, sus hermanas la esperaba, preguntando por que se había demorado tanto, respondió con un simple "tenía sed" determinando asi que no iba a hablar más. Kaoru termino de colgar la ropa nueva en el armario, justo se iba a poner la pijama, pero no lo hizo, no tenia sueño, estaba acostumbrada a pasar las noches en vela, finalmente bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con una sala vacia, fue a la cocina igualmente vacia, abrió la nevera y vio jugo, agua,leche, en resumen nada de lo que buscaba

-maldicion, una casa de ricachones, no hay ni una sola botella, antes con bello había en todos lados- pensando que en algún lugar de aquella infinita casa debía haber aunque sea una botella de vino fino, muy sueve para su gusto pero algo era peor que nada, comenzó su búsqueda, eran pasillos y pasillos de nada, a punto de dar su brazo a torcer , se oyeron voces risueñas, siguió el ruido mirando asi que había una habitación apartada de todo lo demás, nunca la hubiera encontrado de no ser por que tenia un odio muy fino, una luz se asomaba por la puerta entre abierta, no tenía por qué fisgonear por ahí, si la habitación estaba retirada debía ser por un motivo, motivo el cual no le importaba, asi que se asomo, observo con asombro que era lo que tanto había buscado, parecía un mini bar, pero de "mini" no tenía nada, paredes llenas de licor de toda clase, vinos, whiskys, aguardiente, bueno, en fin todo, abrió un poco mas la puerta, era obvio que había alguien allí, asi que ampliando un poco mas su visión llego a un sillón muy grande, en el respaldo solo se pudo ver una mata de cabellos negros con unos hombros amplios, no tenia que ser adivina para saber quien era, luego la mano de el, tomo una botella y dejo caer su contenido en la boca.

Asi que el lugar de donde estaba pertenecía a butch su odioso hermanastro, dado a que se había portado bien esta tarde, cosa que no se había comido ni media palabra de su amabilidad, pero iba a aprovechar la mini tregua que tenían, y si no al menos tenía que estar lo suficientemente borracho como para acceder a que le dejara coger una botella, determinándose a entrar asomándose un poco mas, se detuvo en seco, a ver que otra mata de cabello estaba en el sillón era una mujer rubia y no en una posición muy fácil de ver, estaba agachada hacia la entrepierna del pelinegro, se pudo ver mejor cuando la mujer levanto la cara para preguntar "¿te gusta asi?" no obtuvo respuesta, pero ella volvió a su quehacer moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo al poco tiempo el la levanto sin una pizca de cuidado.

-no, no me gusta asi, ni de ninguna forma que tu me lo hagas, perdiste tu encanto, lárgate- fueron las palabras de este antes de que la mujer se parara con lágrimas en los ojos acomodándose su vestido. La mujer salió con tanta prisa que Kaoru casi se cae intentando esquivarla, ni siquiera la vio, mejor así, se asomó una vez más a ver la espalda de su hermanastro que aún seguía en el sillón como si nada, le pediría la botella en otro momento, no creía que ahora estuviera de ánimo, se acomodó para irse.

-¿cuanto tiempo mas piensas seguir espiando?- esas palabras bastaron para dejarla helada, dejando claro que el sabia que había estado su buen rato hay.

\- ¿no piensas decir nada?, ¿el gato te comio la lengua?, bueno, pasa hermanita, supongo que estas aquí por un motivo, o vas a decirme que fue curiosidad lo que te condujo hasta aquí,-dijo en un tono calmado no parecía que hace poco minutos hubiera una mujer entre sus piernas, y mucho menos tomando alcohol.

-no fue mi intención espiarte- dijo ella con ganas de irse por fin

-claro que no lo fue, no creo que necesites verme mientras estoy con una mujer, no te creo pervertida pequeña- dijo serio aunque en su voz se podría encontrar algo de ironia –entonces dime- dijo volteándola a ver desde su sillón -¿Por qué tienes la cara tan sorprendida,? acaso fue por lo que acaba de ver? O..- hizo una sonrisa de picaro –o por verme-

Ella se indignó completamente era un egocéntrico, aparte de un patán, creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies, pues estaba equivocado, si bien cualquier mujer que lo miraba moría de ganas por compartir la cama con él, pues ella no. –se equivoca, no es por lo que acabo de ver, ni que fuera tonta, y mucho menos por usted- dijo en tono agresivo –¿entonces porque fue?- dijo el nuevamente en tono tranquilo

-solo admiraba la colección de licores que tiene, eso es todo-mirándolo con rabia

Si el pudiera tener esos ojos mirándolo como aquella mujer de hace unos minutos, pero no encambio tenia esa mirada de desafío. Esa mirada le encantaba, era la misma que le dedico en el antro de la otra vez, le daban ganas de todo con ella, por primera vez en tantos años por fin se pudo interesar en una mujer de forma posesiva, solo para el, las otras solo eran un juego muy aburrido.

-veo que disfrutas de la buena bebida tanto como yo, por que no pasas compartiremos una copa-

-no gracias, ya me iba-

-no te hagas del rogar entra-

Solo pensaba en entrar tomar un trago e irse, de verdad le urgia una copa. Fue asi como entro pero no se sento

-siéntate, no muerdo- dijo algo serio luego se levantó ella se apresuró a alejarlo de ella, pero en no iba hacia ella, paso de largo y se quedó mirando su estante un rato el cogió una botella, cogió una copa de lo más pequeña –aparte eres tacaño- ella mirando la minúscula copa que había agarrado, miro y se carcajeo un momento, -no hará falta más- sirvió un poco y aun sin sentarse Kaoru recibió y tomo, no podía creerlo con ese pequeño sorbo parecía haber saboreado un pedazo de cielo era increíble, estirando nuevamente la copa para que sirviera mas lo hizo, el sirvió un poco mas, lo mismo hizo con el tercer intento, ella se extraño que el no bebiera –¿no, vas a tomar?- pregunto ella, el solo negó con la cabeza, Kaoru le estiro nuevamente el brazo, -lo siento, no mas- se levanto a guardar la botella, en ella surgio un deseo incontrolable de seguir bebiendo -¡pero, por que¡- sus ojos dilatados daban a entender lo desesperada que estaba , Kaoru no era adicta a la bebida, ni nunca había extrañado tanto, esa botella, precisamente esa era rara –dime, que es- le pregunto a butch que ya había guardado la botella en el estante. –oh, esto es licor- respondio como si ella fuera la mas tonta del mundo.

-ya se que es licor, pero esa botella, que es- ella dijo alzando la voz, butch lo mas relajado como pudo dar una respuesta –oh, no te diste cuenta, es sumamente adictivo- ella horrorizada no lo podía creer

-¿Por qué me lo diste entonces?-

-no te dije que con una copa era mas que suficiente-

-podias haber explicado lo de adictiva, o me la hubieras negado-

-como negártela, si estabas tan emocionada por seguir probándola-

Kaoru ya sintió que su cuerpo ardia, quería…no… debía seguir tomando –maldito- dijo casi en murmullo, no por que no quisiera gritarle, pero no podía, había sido una tonta sabia que no podía confiar en el, agacho la cabeza

Se miraba tan hermosa con esos ojos lacrimosos, de rabia de humillación, y sus labios carnosos que en este momento estaban jadeantes, tratando de lucir lo mas pasivo posible aun cuando quería que ella sintiera el calor que el sentía, se acerco y ella se alejo –no me tengas miedo- dijo tomándola de los hombros.

Ella aun débil por todo lo que se producía en su cuerpo, no podía ni golpearlo como quería hacerlo.

-no me gusta verte asi- dijo el con unos ojos sinceros -te dare el antídoto- ella levanto los ojos

-¿tiene antídoto?- el asintió

-pues damelo idiota que esperas- otra vez esperanzada

El empezó a reírse –no lo recibirías con gusto-

-eres retrasado o que, claro que lo quiero, lo necesito-

Entonces el sin perder mas tiempo la beso, ella se resistió, él la besaba con demasiado deseo, tanto que se salto lo de besarle los labios y le abrió la boca para un solido beso francés, despertando ella del beso lo empujo con todas las fuerzas que pudo

-¿que haces imbécil?- limpiándose la boca con asco

-dijiste que te diera en antídoto y eso hice- dijo con su voz natural ni alterado por el beso ni enojado por empujarlo

-me besaste, y eso ¿que dosis podrá ser?- el se sento y la miro con unos ojos penetrantes

-no suelo dar explicaciones, pero como eres mi hermanita, hare una excepción, lo creas o no ese licor es invención mía, creado con el propósito de disfrutarlo solo yo, por eso tiene partículas de mi saliva, a mí no me pasa nada al beberlo, pero cuando le di a una de mis acompañantes una noche, intensifico su deseo, se desnudó, me impresione, menos mal que estaba en un burdel y a los demás no se les hizo raro, pero cuando me beso se calmó, empecé a intentarlo de nuevo con demás mujeres, y tenía el mismo efecto, fue tan frustrante ya tenía mujeres tras de mí y ahora no me dejaban- dijo el como si estuviera solo leyendo el periódico

-pero, eres el causante de todo esto, maldito hijo de…-

-que ni se te ocurra insultarla princesita- dijo volteándola a ver serio

Ella se sintió débil nuevamente –maldito mentiroso, eso no es un antídoto, esta pasando otra vez-

-si tan solo no hubieras escupido el resto, además solo es un antídoto temporal-

-como dices, eso también es mentira, si no aquí estarían todas las mujeres, que lo bebieron-

-es verdad aquí estarían, si no hubieran recibido en antídoto que es permanente-

-no me digas que… joder… te odio, no lo hare- dijo cayendo a suelo y con voz cortada, odiaba estar a merced de un hombre y mas si se trataba de el.

Viéndola que estaba a punto de llorar, de verdad no le gustaba verla derrotada, se agacho junto a ella y le toco la cara

-se que no lo harias, lo se, pero si no quieres estar asi ven todos los días, no me molestara darte no que necesitas a menos que quieras la permanente- esperando que se animara de que estaba ofreciéndose y no como las otras que les tocaba rogar, obtuvo todo lo contario estaba hay con esa mirada derrotada hacia el.

-tampoco quieres besarme ¿no es asi?- ella continuaba viéndolo, y el se preguntaba que por que se había decepcionado, en un último intento de arreglarla y que se volviera a parar se metió dos dedos a la boca y comenzó a lamerlos y los saco y los puso delante de ella –entonces no me beses, lame esto bastara para mañana- ella lo miraba con repudio

-¿se supone que debo agradecerte?-

-me gusta tu arrogancia, ahora si quieres irte rápido lamelos y vete-

Ella no quería, pero era mas su deseo por irse se metio los dedos de el en su boca

Los labios de ella era calidos y su lengua suave quería besarla, bueno quería hacer mas que eso, por el momento se conformaría con su tacto.

Cuando ella termino, volvió a mirarlo con furia -imbesil- dijo con la voz mas amarga que pudo, se levantó y salió pero alcanzo a escuchar

-te espero mañana hermanita-

Cuando ella volvió a la cama sus hermanas la estaban esperando cuando momoko le pregunto sobre su demora ella se acostó al lado de miyako y dijo

"-tenia sed-"


	5. Chapter 5

… aquí va el quinto cap…

Esa noche ninguna pudo dormir, ¿a eso era a lo que les iba a tocar hacerle frente el resto de sus días? ¡no!, no habían salido de un infierno para meterse en otro. querían ser libres, por fin libres, mientras tendrían que soportarlo, no eran tontas sabían que viviendo con hombres cabe la posibilidad que llegaran a sentir algo por ellos, ellas no querían eso, porque el que se enamora pierde, en resumen salir de esa casa lo mas pronto posible…

Esa mañana se despertaron sin nada de sueño como era habitual dormían solo unas horas y con eso bastaba, se bañaron juntas como de costumbre, el olor a ropa nueva resulto muy atractivo, momoko al colocarse su ropa interior recordó la terrible experiencia con brick, se ajusto el sujetador de manera que fuera imposible desacomodarse o romperse, el resto de su vestuario ese dia fue un jean de mezclilla y una playera de rayas rojas y blancas que decía " for you" y unas zapatillas rojas igual que la camisa, Kaoru tenia unos ojos idos posiblemente por el licor, por la impresión o por ambos, tuvo animo de no ponerse nada tan apretado entonces se puso unos pantalones pesqueros una camisa verde militar con un ancla pintada y unos comverse verdes, por otro lado su hermana miyako no soportaba tanto la calor como sus hermanas se coloco una camisa blanca y escojio una falda celeste que iba desde un poco mas arriba de su cintura y llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos los combino con unos botines negros con blanco, el peinado de ellas simplemente suelto lo adornaron con la hebilla del respectivo color que les habían regalado, les gusto mucho parecía que los habían hecho para ellas.

Por fin bajaron, para desayunar. Al bajar las escaleras hubo ruido abajo por lo que dedujeron que el señor him y bello ya estarían ahí, al entrar al comedor les sorprendió a ver la raíz de sus disgustos, sus problemáticos hermanastros, vestían traje, al menos ya se irían a trabajar, las mucamas se apresuraron a traer el desayuno, ellos sentados las miraban como si miraran a sus presas, los ojos de ellas denotaban batalla.

-pero que educación, no piensan saludar a sus hermanos mayores- salio de la boca de el mayor de los chicos

De la boca de Kaoru hiba a salir un juramento, cuando sintió el codazo de su hermana mayor y la detuvo.

-tienen razón, que maleducadas somos, buenos días brick, butch, boomer- dijo momoko pasando los ojos en cada uno al mencionarlos, al quedar todos con cara sorprendida, mas sus hermanas mirando a momoko

Butch se acerco a brick y al oído le dijo – dime, ¿a que dios le rezaste para dejarla así de mansa?, porque quiero hacer lo mismo- brick solo un risita –esta fingiendo, ¿es que no lo vez?-

-lo hace demasiado bien, no crees-

-lo se, me gusta, mientras que yo no caiga en ellas todo esta bien-

-pues bien- fue lo único que dijo su hermano, ya que su concentración estaba en la morena, que lo miraban con todo el odio que unos ojos jade podrían inspirar, eso le encanto.

-bueno siéntense- dijo alegremente el menor de ellos, las chicas aun un poco confusas por la actitud de su hermana mayor se sentaron en la mesa donde a continuación les sirvieron el desayuno, al frente de aquellos problemáticos. Las miraban fijamente como si la comida fueran ellas. No hubo mayor conversión, por no decir que no hubo ninguna, al terminar ellas se levantaron.

-momoko, necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo brick, no en forma de petición si no de una orden, sus hermanas estaban un poco desconcertadas, pero estaban convencidas que no era nada de lo que su hermana mayor y su inteligencia no pudieran superar.

-¿ que es?- respondio pero brick ya había dado la vuelta y dirijido al estudio, ella lo siguió, miro antes a los dos restantes boomer leia el periódico mientras que butch miraba su celular.

-deberias ir rápido, tal vez sea importante- dijo el rubio sin levantar la mirada del periódico, momoko siguió el pasillo por el que paso brick, abrió la puerta, y allí estaba sentado el, mirándola.

-acercate- dijo serio, ella avanzo hasta quedar al frente, le trajo recuerdos de la vez pasada en el bar pero eso no le debía preocupar el no la había visto asi.

-¿de que querias hablarme?- dijo ella cortante, hubo un minuto de silencio

\- Thanks, I will accept your gift- ella se sorprendio por el idioma, el siguió - it looks delicious-

\- What gift?- pregunto

-asi que si sabes el idioma entonces estas consiente de que te hablo-

-no entiedo de que habla, y si me llamo aquí para perder el tiempo entonces… ¡brick!- la había jalado y la había hecho caer encima de el con cada pierna a un lado

-esto me recuerda algo…- momoko se tenso a escuchar eso, no sabia a que se referia, o tal vez si sabia pero tenia miedo de admitirlo

\- suéltame- dijo fríamente momoko

-pero si me lo has regalado- le dijo al odio,luego toco su camiseta justo por encima de sus pechos

-aquí dice "for you"- momoko miro la camiseta, que razón mas estúpida

-eso es una tontería- dijo ella intento zafarse de el, no podía caer en tentación.

-lo se, es solo una escusa, pero no puedo evitar mirarte como un bonito regalo-

-brick… suéltame… ahh- jadeo momoko cuando brick mordio encima de su camisa en su parte sensible, el pezón se comenzó a notar

-no me agrada el hecho de que te pusieras pantalón hoy, bueno al menos disfrutare esto- ahuecando su mano en su seno y comensando a jugar con el

-oye idiota si no me sueltas gritare-

-grita si quieres, pero grita mi nombre pequeña- levantándole la camisa y viéndole el sostén

-¿Por qué haces esto?-

-porque me gustas, además es divertido-

Momoko entre rabia, frustración y deseo, lo golpeo, le dio una cachetada brick quedo unos segundos con la cara volteada, pero no se arrepentía, ella no era ningún juego, al verlo voltear sus ojos daban miedo, entonces le agarro los pechos y los estrujo muy fuerte momoko grito un poco pero el tapo la boca, mientras se metio uno de ellos a la boca y lo mordio momoko reacciono pero como tenia la boca tapada no sono mucho, brick se dio de cuenta que sus manos se mojaron, ella estaba llorando, sintió que el pecho se le hundía, herir a una mujer nunca lo afectaba tanto, es mas, no lo afectaba, luego en su boca había un sabor metalico le había hecho tanto daño que hasta sangraba un poco, se arrepintió

-lo siento- mascullo

Ella lo miraba con desprecio pero el aun no le quito la mano de la boca sabia que de ella hiban a salir palabras que no quería escuchar, temio eso, lo cual era raro el no temia nada

-sere cuidadoso- entonces comenzó a lamerlo como si de una paleta se tratara quitaba la sangre con su lengua ella se calmó un poco su mirada ya no reflejaba tanto odio entonces el decidio quitar la mano de ella

-brick… ¿que es lo que realmente quieres?- contesto con voz calmada y el dejo de hacer lo que hacia para mirarla.

-necesito saber todo acerca de el otro lado- dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

-¿y para que quieres saber? dijo mientras el se acercaba a su boca

-tengo algo en mente y para eso te necesito- acto seguido la beso, lo que a el sorprendio es que ella no se negó, lo beso con sus labios expertos, se enfrascaron en el nuevo sentimiento cuando se besaban.

Ella no podía creer que los labios de el fueran tan exquisitos, tampoco podía creer lo que había pasado en esa habitación, pero mas se preguntaba para que el necesitaría información del otro lado, y a que se referia con "tengo algo en mente" cuando sintió la erección en el pantalón de brick, se levanto deprisa y se acomodo la ropa

-no te ayudare-dijo contundente

Y salio dejo a brick mientras el recostado en el sillón se sirvió un wisky –oh, si que lo harás dulzura-

En el jardín de aquella paseaba con tranquilidad el hijo menor de la casa, su lugar favorito era allí.

-_aquí puedes venir y perderte para así encontrarte-_ sono en la cabeza un recuerdo de su niñez, era una dulce voz femenina tenia razón le gustaba perderse allí solo…

Un poco mas alla en el centro de un laberinto hecho de arbustos con rosas se encontraba dormida una joven con rizos de oro y una manzana con una mordida y una pesadilla…

-_¿Dónde te escondes pequeña, tu mamá me dejo a tu cuidado? No voy a hacerte nada sal de donde estes._

_Nadie respondio…_

_**-maldita niña del demonio, que salgas, me quiero divertir un rato-**_

_en un armario sollozando, -hermanas ¿Dónde están?-_

_Se abrió la puerta _

_-maldita a pesar de tener siete años me la has jugado, ahora sal-_

_La jalo sin cuidado le toco las piernas –a pesar de ser tan pequeña __**tienes la piel de un angel-**_

_Malditas palabras… se preparaba para lo peor_

_-_shhhhh, calmate mi angel- no sabia de donde venia la voz pero el tiempo se detuvo todo se detuvo, el hombre al frente desaparecio, ella por fin sonrio, luego vino una luz

Al abrir los ojos, su respiración estaba cortada, pero se sintió cómoda, alzo la visto y se encontró con unos ojos azul profundo, estaba sentada sobre boomer recostada en su hombro mientras el le acariciaba el pelo…estaba tan tranquila…

-¿todavia estas asustada? Dijo con voz calmada casi susurrándole.

Ella respondio con la cabeza en movimiento negativo

-que bien- le sonrrio y siguió consintiendo su pelo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo miyako

-este es mi laberinto, me gusta venir aquí solo, pero si también te gusta eres bienvenida-

-si, me gustaría, sabes… yo odio…-no termino

-¿las pesadillas?, yo también las odio-

-me salvaste de ella, gracias- dijo dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-bueno tu también me salvaste de una, todas las noches las tengo, pero cuando me besaste esa noche pude dormir muy bien, si funciona tu magia-

La quedo mirando un rato -¿puedes darme mas? Luego se le acerco y espero que ella lo permitiera ella junto sus labios, el nunca la obligaría a nada, se besaron primero despacio luego se saborearon con sus lenguas, el mordio el labio de ella y boto un pequeño gemido.

-sabes, me gusta como sabes, hay un sabor tuyo que extraño-

-pero si no has probado nada mas- dijo ella tranquila

-bueno, te equivocas ya probe…aquí…- dijo cuando puso su mano sobre sus pantis

Ella entro en shock no podía ser el no…

-entonces tu…-

-me dejaras probarte otra vez, pero con los dedos te duele, puedo intentarlo de otra forma…¿me dejas?-

-pero si tu… eres mi…-

-no, no lo somos, y no te hare daño- se alejo de ella para posicionarse entre sus piernas -¿te abrirías para mi?

Ella estaba mirándolo desconcertada, ella nunca le había preguntado nada, todo era según las malditas demandas que tuvieran, pero el no, la voz de el la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿no puedo?- La miro triste, ella asintió con la cabeza

-prometo que te gustara- mientras le quitaba sus panties, pero el aun preocupado de como estuviera ella, miro hacia arriba los ojos de su pequeña. –si quieres puedes ver, mirame… pero si no, puedes recostarte y sentir-

Ella le tomo la palabra y se recostó era con el se había sentido avergonzada, ella aun era virgen, pero por casi nada,aunque había habido hombres a los que le toco acercarse, pero todos ellos le daban igual, nunca sentía ni vergüenza, ni cariño ni nada, sin embargo…con el…

El la recostó contra el suave pasto, la beso y luego regreso abajo, el le tomo las piernas y se la abrió un poco acto seguido sintió su lengua, no pudo reprimir los gemidos –ahh, boomer- el seguía de abajo hacia arriba luego la introdujo dentro de ella para asi poder, probarla del todo y tomarse las gotas de néctar que salían, luego fue a su clítoris y lo chupo, ella estaba tan mojada, puso un dedo sobre tu entrada -¿puedo? Pregunto, solo recibió un gemido como respuesta y prosiguió a meterlo eso la hizo casi gritar de placer, lo sacaba y metía constantemente hasta que se empezaron a escuchar los lujuriosos sonidos de el interior, con su boca y sus manos la hicieron llegar al tope – boomer, creo que…-

-vente, mi angel- comenzó a hacerlo mas rápido hasta que sintió su explosión de placer.

Ella se levanto y lo vio –lo siento, te ensucie…-

El se lavanto y se lamio los dedos –sabe a vainilla-

La beso y le paso el sabor -¿ves? Delicioso-

Ella estaba sonrrojada a mas no poder

-no haremos nada mas por hoy, ¿quieres dormir?-

La recostó en el y ella pronto se durmió.

Boomer solo pudo pensar algo antes de dormirse _–no me gusta usarla asi… pero debo saber todo del otro lado-_

_-__gracias por leer mi historia-_

… luego de un trabajo bien hecho boomer la miro a la cara estaba totalmente roja, y eso le parecio lindo


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento mucho la tardanza mis queridas lectoras estoy un poco distraída en el colegio es mi ultimo año, yyyy jodeeeerr es muy difícil, debido a eso tampoco tengo mucha imaginación, por favor disfruten queridas, de mi con amor para todas ustedes.

ATENCION: este fanfic puede tener escenas que no les guste a algunos, pero como ya dije este fanfic es clacificacion K+

-..-…-..-…-..-..

Ese dia hacia mucha calor, el cielo despejado, después de tanto aun no lo podía creer, ella, sus hermanas y su odiosa madre habían salido de allí, le daba alegría, ese era su único escudo, por que tenia tristeza por todos aquellos que aun seguían ahí, odio hacia los que los mantenían encerrados, maldita ley, maldito gobierno de mierda, se creen mejores, suponiendo que la gente pobre dejaba de ser un estorbo y una mejor ciudad sin delincuencia, claro que era mejor, para aquellos de alto rango, sola y únicamente para ellos, pero el principal problema era el más reciente, su malnacido hermanastro y sus jodidos juegos la volvían loca.

Se tomó su té helado, dado a que ya no tomaría más licor de esa casa por su salud física y sobre todo mental, o bueno, lo que aún le quedaba, tomo un sorbo y le dio asco, desde que tomo de lo que le había dado, una entrada todo pago al infierno, su paladar estaba diferente era lógico sus veinticuatro horas se acababan, se hubiera cortado la venas del desespero pero no… tenía que proteger a sus hermanas, como ya se había dado de cuenta estaban siendo acosadas por ellos, no perdían oportunidad, le dolió ver a su hermana mayor con la cara roja después de salir del despacho del pelirrojo, y casi llora al ver salir a su pequeña de entre una especie de laberinto, seguida por unos diez minutos de diferencia por el menor de los hermanos…joder, esperaba que no las hallan embarrado hasta el fondo, porque si se hundía una se hundían todas, por eso un día encontraría la forma de salir de su sumisión de una forma más conveniente, matarlo era una buena opción, pero muy arriesgado además metería en problemas a sus hermanas, y muy seguramente sus hermanos tomarían venganza así que mejor pensaría otra cosa…

-tenemos que ocuparnos de cómo conseguir dinero y sabemos que no podemos volver a los antros ellos pueden estar ahí- dijo la mayor de todas cuando se reunieron en la habitación

-tienes razón, eso va a hacer muy difícil dado a que aquí nos tienen vigiladas, además ellos… es como si ellos supieran donde, como y cuando vamos a estar en algún lugar- dijo Kaoru

-bueno, no hay que subestimarlos, son muy inteligentes los desgraciados, y al parecer ellos quieren muchas cosas de nosotras, no acerquen tanto a ellos- dijo pensando en la conversación de la tarde con brick

-ellos… ellos ya saben que nosotras estábamos en el antro, esa noche, no lo dicen tal vez para utilizarlo de amenaza- en voz apagada hablo miyako – son muy inteligentes, demasiado, y quieren saber del otro lado- continuo

Sus dos hermanas quedaron quietas momoko ya sospechaba las dos cosas que confirmo miyako, y Kaoru no sabía nada pero ella era la que tenía el agua al cuello, no se podía alejar de él, porque tenía darle el jodido "antídoto" y así estaba muy segura de que empeoraría las cosas, él quería algo y de esa forma el imbécil podía conseguirlo.

-mierda… jodidos hijos de puta, ¿Cómo vamos a salir?...tenemos que irnos y ahora, maldita sea hermanas tengo un problema. Y uno grande…

Al transcurrir los minutos les conto acerca de la noche de butch y ella, sus hermanas abrieron los ojos como platos.

-miyako, sé que estabas con boomer en el laberinto, y momoko también sé que no saliste ilesa del despacho de brick, y no lo digo como reproche, yo no soy nadie para reprochar eso, solo que estamos cayendo, y no tomen nada que ellos les den o mejor no acepten nada de parte de ellos, butch dijo que esa cosa era a base de su saliva pero no se si también la de sus hermanos, entonces me preocupa- concluyo Kaoru

-bueno, eso lo podemos averiguar ya.- dijo momoko ganándose de una vez la atención de sus hermanas

-¡¿Cómo?!- dijo Kaoru intrigada

-bueno lei un libro de biología y decía que la saliva de alguien se podía quedar incluso seis meses después del beso…- miro a su hermana pequeña –miyako ¿boomer y tu se besaron?- su hermana se puso un poco roja pero asintió. –bueno pues brick me beso, y no pongan esa cara que no tienen derecho-

-estas queriendo decir que… hermana estas loca- dijo miyako con su voz calmada

\- ¿Qué? ¿eso qué quiere decir?- dijo Kaoru aun perdida luego miro a su hermanas haciendo un gesto decidido hacia ella, que le dio miedo.

-fue tu idea, tu hazlo primero- dijo miyako a momoko

-pues ya que- entonces se volteo y miro a Kaoru se acerco tan rápido que no le dio tiempo ni de parpadear cuando sintió la boca de momoko pegada a la suya paso un poco de saliva y se separo, su cerebro se caía a pedacitos.

-¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA MOMOKO?- dijo saliendo del shock Kaoru

-una prueba. no te alteres- respondió calmada momoko

\- ¡¿que no me altere?¡ me has besado-

\- eso casi ni siquiera fue un beso pareces una virgen ya cálmate es para comprobar si sucede algo-

-SI, SI SUCEDE, se me revolvió el estómago eso sucede- empezó hablar como una loca mientras su hermana se reía

-me la vas a pegar no pasare esto por alt….- entonces sintió los labios pequeños de su hermana rubia hizo lo mismo y paso saliva, ella luego se sentó y cogió la almohada calmadamente mientras veía a su hermana nuevamente el shock

-y ¿ahora sucedió algo?- hablo la voz dulce de miyako

-ustedes… USTEDES MOCOSAS, dejen de hacer eso- ya alterada la peli verde

Entonces miyako se levantó y la cacheteo y se volvió a sentar tan finamente como estaba –cálmate, y entonces ¿paso algo o no?

-no, nada aparte de un estómago revuelto y una mejilla roja, gracias por eso-

-bueno entonces solo es con butch, entonces no tienes alternativa, lo siento mucho- dijo momoko con ojos de tristeza -¿no hay nada para quitarlo definitivamente?-

-pues, aun tengo media hora hasta que ya no aguante, pero el dijo que lo definitivo era el sexo con el-

\- estas bien jodida hermana- dijo momoko

-dime algo que no sepa- respondió sarcásticamente

-besar-

-eso… eso es mentira solo porque me besaron sorpresivamente- dijo sonrojándose –no entiendo ni por qué me molesto con ustedes, si me disculpan tengo una cita con el demonio, y por cierto me podían pasar la saliva con los dedos estúpidas-

-lo sabíamos solo queríamos ver tu cara, si necesitas ayuda grita iremos enseguida- dijo la pelirroja

-si, bueno se me cuidar sola, ya vuelvo- y salió de allí

Momoko suspiro ya sabía lo terca que era su hermana también sabía que ella sabía cuidarse, ella también sabia, incluso su pequeña hermana sabia, y tenía que mirar hasta donde habían llegado. Miro a su hermana pequeña levantarse sin decirle nada.

-¿a dónde vas?- miro extrañada ya estaba entrada la noche

\- por alguna razón si no hago esto no podre dormir bien, de paso mirare si puedo conseguir información, sobre ellos y sobre lo que quieren saber- miro a su hermana mayor decidida –estare bien-

No. No estaba bien y todos lo sabían, ellas estaban perdiendo, pero si eso hacía que su hermana durmiera bien, estaba bien, sería un milagro no dormía bien hace años por eso casi siempre tenía ojeras, por eso ya se habían a acostumbrado a dormir poco, para salir por la noche y cuidar los desvelos de sus noches. –ten cuidado- fue lo único que dijo momoko.

Miyako asintió y salio.

En otro lado de la mansión Kaoru caminaba decidida hacia su destino. Su podrido destino. Llego sin complicaciones al minibar y abrió la puerta – faltan quince minutos- si, eso faltaba exactamente y ya se estaba volviendo loca. Miro hacia el fondo y lo miro nuevamente sentado en el sillón y al acercarse parecía estar leyendo de un libro. Llego a su lado, joder que sorpresa había nuevamente una mujer entre sus piernas. Pero efectivamente también estaba leyendo el libro como si nada.

-faltan catorce minutos, ¿ya no puedes aguantar?- no levanto la mirada de su libro

-lo necesito rápido y me iré imbécil, al mal paso darle prisa-

-no vez que estoy ocupado ahora- dijo sin dejar su voz cansina

Ella no sabía si se refería a su libro o a su "acompañante", pero por si las dudas le arrebato el libro y lo lanzo lejos y cogió a la mujer del pelo y la levanto ella tenía aun su boca salivosa –oyee- dijo la joven.

-mira zorra, necesito que te vayas rapidito si no quieres que lo próximo que este en tu boca sea un tubo conectado a una bala de oxigeno- la mujer la miro con miedo -¿me has entendido? Ella asintió y sin más salió.

Cuando volteo a ver a butch tenía dibujada una sonrisa.

-¿de que te ries idiota?-

-eres determinada cuando te lo propones, no tendrías que haberla echado no causaba mayor distracción para mi, me refería al libro tengo que terminar leerlo- dijo el alzando el libro del suelo y colocándolo sobre el mesón. –deja esa cara te vas a arrugar-

-me das asco no quiero nada de ti-

-¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Ella lo miro con ojos asesinos, estaba enojada muy pensando en mil insultos… era verdad lo necesitaba se acababa el tiempo y si llegaba al tiempo límite temía hacer una locura, como acostarse con el.

-no estés brava tal vez empezamos mal-

La cara de ella no cambiaba, entonces se volteo y se adentró en el lugar de las bebidas y debajo de una cajas encontró lo que buscaba, una guitarra

-¿para que carajos quieres la maldita guitarra?- Kaoru se estaba exasperando

-cálmate- butch se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y se acomodó la guitarra –tocare algo ¿me escucharas verdad?, tal vez podamos llevarnos mejor-

-por una jodida canción lo dudo mucho- pero él la ignoro y comenzó a tocar la guitarra, eran acordes muy lindos, se sorprendió cuando empezó a cantar, tenía que admitirlo el condenado tenia talento, se posó delante de él, tenía los ojos perdidos en la canción como si recordara algo, el estribillo era muy emotivo.

_Be strong and hold my hand_

_Time—it comes for us, you'll understand_

_We'll say goodbye today_

_And I'm sorry how it ends this way_

_If you promise not to cry_

_Then I'll tell you just what I would say _

_If I could be with you tonight_

_I would sing you to sleep_

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes_

_I'll fail and lose this fight_

_Never fade in the dark_

_Just remember you will always burn as bright. (__**autora:**_**la canción se llama The Light Behind Your Eyes de My Chemical Romance, recomiendo que la escuchen)**

Cantaba al cielo, como si rogara por algo, entonces ella se dejó llevar por su voz, era nostálgico y abrumador se miraba lindo, el termino y la miro, cambio sus ojos tristes por una sonrisa.

-¿te ha gustado? A que sí, canto excelente- dijo con autosuficiencia, ya no parecía lindo, ahora parecía el mismo idiota de siempre.

\- ¿porque andas con rodeos tontos?, yo he venido por lo que he venido-

\- ah sí, es así- dijo desganado, dejo la guitarra a un lado, se acomodó y la miro de nuevo –pues entonces tómalo y vete- entre abrió los labios pero ni se movió del sillón.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!, no quiero- dijo enfadada, pensaba que sería como el día anterior

-entonces solo vete- la miro y ella esta aturdida, acto seguido se levanto.

-las mujeres son muy complicadas- la miro directamente a los ojos la sostuvo de los hombros…la beso… ella puso resistencia naturalmente, lo apretó de los brazos para separarlo, pero el profundizo el beso, poco a poco fue aflojando su agarre y se relajó dejo que sus lenguas jugaran una a la otra, ella también comenzó a besarlo, él se sentó despacio con ella encima y le acaricio la espalda hasta que llego a su trasero. lo apretó con todo descaro, Kaoru estaba tan ida que ni lo noto.

-necesito preguntarte algo- pregunto butch jadeando contra su boca

-¿si?- fue todo lo que logro decir porque fue seguido de un gemido, que provoco él al agarrarle el pecho y masajearlo.

-¿Qué tanto sabes del otro lado?-

Ella reacciono inmediatamente se paró de golpe, lo miro con odio, y se fue azotando la puerta, no quería estar un segundo mas ahí, ¿o si?, se enfadó más al pensar eso

Butch se levando el su lugar y salió a verla irse pero ya había desaparecido del camino, suspiro hacia el cielo –mujeres complicadas- murmuro para si mismo.

En el cielo brillaban las estrellas –me pregunto si no has dejado que tomen la luz que hay detrás de tus ojos- dijo al cielo y volvió a su minibar.

-….-…-….-..-..-…-…-…-….-….-…-…-..

_Querida prometida no te preocupes cariño, espero que ya todo este mejor, y no tengas preocupaciones, me alegra mucho lo de la fiesta de los de fin de año, aunque me recuerda que yo también salgo este año y me da mello, gracias por darte cuenta lo de la redacción intento hacerlo mejor por todas ustedes, y bueno solo tengo que decirte que la historia va poco a poco espero que te agrade, hasta otro cap…te mando abrazos…_

_**Maniaca **__gracias por tus comentarios dulzura me hicieron reir y sentirme orgullosa de mi trabajo, y amo que lo ames, también eres una pervertida jejejeje, bienvenida al clan, bueno me seguire esforzando, gracias por leerme._

_**MLPKangel **__oh querida gracias por leerme te prometo que poco a poco todo empezara a tener lógica, por favor tenme paciencia jejejej y diviértete con los caps_

_**Sonfran **__jajajaja esa es la idea dejar con intriga hasta que te carcoma por dentro jajajaja ok no, intentare actualizar pronto gracias por comentar._


	7. Chapter 7

**CHICAS OTRA VEZ YO, BUENO ESTO ES ALGO QUE VOY A HACER: **_**CUANDO ESCRIBA UN CAPITULO DE CUALQUIER FIC USTEDES SON LAS QUE AHORA ELIGIRAN CUAL ES EL SIGUIENTE FIC QUE ACTUALIZO SE HARA POR "MAYORIA GANA", COMO ME DIJE (ESTOY AQUÍ UNICA Y EXCLUCIVAMENTE PARA COMPLACERLAS), Y LA VERDAD SE ME HIZO UN REVOLTIJO DE QUE FIC ACTULIZO PARA HACERLAS FELIZ, ENTONCES PORFAVOR DECIDAN USTEDES, CUANDO VUELVA A TENER TIEMPO MIRARE LOS COMENTARIOS Y EL QUE USTEDES HAYAN ESCOJIDO ESE ACTUALIZARE. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION.**_

-….-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se preguntó ella antes de tocar la puerta si estaría bien hacerlo, se quedaría muy descubierta si ella y él se quedaban solos en un solo lugar, pasaría lo mismo que había pasado en el laberinto y aunque en el momento le había gustado mucho, eso de "gustar" era peligroso en su diccionario, pero quería servirles a sus hermanas para algo, no siempre ella ser la protegida, intentaría averiguar lo que más pudiera, entonces toco la puerta, pero estaba abierta se abrió sin que ella quisiera.

_-con permiso_\- había dicho miyako en tono muy bajo, cuando entro miro a ese rubio en la cama, se miraba tan tranquilo, se puso al lado de la cama mirando su cara. _-¿estas despierto? ¿Verdad?-_ entonces el abrió sus ojos azules cristalinos y sonrió.

_-te estaba esperando, por eso deje la puerta abierta-_ entonces se sentó en la cama y dejo caer la sabana hasta la cintura, ella observo que no llevaba camisa se sonrojo un poco pero se reincorporo de inmediato.

_-¿no deberías ponerte una camisa?-_

_-¿Por qué?, ¿no te gusta verme así? Yo ya he visto y tocado lo más profundo de ti, no veo por qué te incomoda esto-_ entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama frente a ella y le abrazo la cintura restregando un poco su cara contra su estómago como un niño pequeño, _-¿has venido a darme las buenas noches?- _levanto su cara y la miro a los ojos, le dio una sonrisa muy picara con la cual miyako se volvió a sonrojar

¿A ella le gustaba verlo así? La respuesta era: ¡demonios si¡, pero no era momento de que se pusiera con estupideces, más bien era hora de empezar a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, entonces ella también sonrió y le acaricio el pelo _–claro, he venido a darte las buenas noches_\- el enfocó los ojos en ella un poco impresionado, no duro mucho se levantó e iba a besarla, pero ella con el dedo índice le toco lo labios y lo alejo _-¿no puedo?-_ Había dicho boomer

_-no, es solo que esta vez yo te quiero besar a ti-_ por lo ojos que él puso al perecer le gusto la propuesta, ella se acercó y lo beso con toda la intención de seducirlo, funciono muy bien pero no como ella quería, la recostó en la cama y empezó a besarle el cuello, tenía que pensar algo rápido si no se iba a dejar llevar hasta lo último, utilizo su fuerza y lo volteo dejándola a ella arriba de el rubio, -te dije que hoy quería ser yo quien te besara a ti, eso también lo incluye esto- cuando comenzó a besarle en cuello, paso luego su lengua por su clavícula, sintiendo que algo se ponía duro debajo de ella, se dio cuenta que no podía seguir… o podía utilizarlo en beneficio, sus manos se deslizaron hasta el bulto sobresaliente de su pantalón de pijama, que no lo ayudaba en nada se de algodón, apenas el la sintió tocándolo se estremeció, ella pregunto _-¿estas así por mí?,_ a eso le contesto _–la pregunta sobra ¿no crees?-_ vio tristemente que ella se levantó -¿pasa algo? Se sentó el rubio de golpe –_miyako ¿Qué estás haciendo?- _cuando ella se agacho acomodada frente a sus piernas. –la pregunta sobra ¿no crees?- entonces hizo lo que él esperaba con anhelo, abrió su boca, subiendo y bajando rítmicamente, y sonidos que provenían de ella que solo causaban aún más placer _-¿te gusta así? ,¿Quieres que siga?_\- pregunto jadeando ella, a lo cual solo obtuvo un gemido de aprobación como respuesta, pero ella no siguió, lo observo por un momento hasta que el pregunto _-¿sucede algo?-_

_-necesito que me digas algo-_

_-¿ahora?- _ mirando preocupado la escena, ella con su mano siguió el trabajo

_-si, ahora, ¿Por qué tú y tus hermanos necesitan saber del otro lado?- _abrió su boca para seguir con lo que hacía, pero se detuvo a esperar su respuesta que aún no llegaba

-yo pensé que serias la más ingenua- sonrió un poco y volteo su cara hacia otro lado _–solo necesitamos saber, el ¿para qué? no es de su incumbencia- _esto lo había dicho tan frio como el hielo y al parecer de todo el ambiente que ella había creado se desvaneció en el aire –_además, no es como si me gustaras-_

Ella ya lo sabía, el no gustaba de ella, simplemente era fuente de información, lo máximo que habían llegaba a "remedio para pesadillas" pero bueno lo único importante es que aquí ella también lo había utilizado para eso mismo - _¿acaso crees que tú a mi si me gustas?- _escondiendo bien su pizca de decepción, comenzó a reírse. _–bueno, y tú eres más astuto de lo que yo creí-_ se levantó de donde estaba con la mirada azul en ella todo el tiempo, cuando estaba en la puerta escucho una leve risa de el

_-mejor así, necesito que no te enamores de mí- _ dijo ¿Qué no necesitaba que se enamorara de él? Maldito, ¿Qué tal alto se podía tener el ego?

_-suerte con eso_\- señalo su erección, al fin salió de ese cuarto rumbo al suyo, sin información sin nada, tal vez ni siquiera tuviera dulces sueños

En otro lado de la mansión, estaba un pelirrojo mirando un libro pero en realidad no leía nada, simplemente miraba una foto que yacía vieja y un poco quemada, la acaricio, bueno al menos tenía algo que lo reconfortaba, y sin importar nada tenía que conseguir información, y como él y sus hermanos habían fracasado, tenían que seguir con el plan B

-_por todos los demonios, no quería llegar hasta este punto, pero todo sea por nuestro objetivo-_ dejo el libro en su lugar, donde aseguraba que nadie más lo viera, y fue a reunirse con sus hermanos, cuando abrió la puerta de su hermano boomer recién salía de la ducha solo con unos calzoncillos puestos y una toalla en su cuello, cuando el menor fijo su mirada en el, alzo una ceja.

_-¿Qué ya no tocas la maldita puerta?- _ se puso a la defensiva pensando en que si se le hubiera cruzado por la mente venir antes tal vez lo hubiera encontrado "ocupado", no era algo que le molestara con cualquier otra mujer, pero no con ella.

_-¿desde cuando toco la puerta?, no me confundas soy tu hermano mayor, y siendo sinceros sabes que ninguno de nosotros tienes modales- _su hermano menor se veía rabioso por alguna razón, eso era raro en él, el más tranquilo de los tres _\- ¿paso algo para tu actitud de mierda?-_

_-esa chica me dejado comenzado- _recordó con rabia, nunca le había pasado con ninguna mujer, todo el mundo creía en su sonrisa y caían rendidos… pero ella no.

-_entonces supongo que de nuevo has fallado- _no pregunto, sino que afirmo_ –tomo tu silencio como un si, comenzaremos con el otro plan, tenemos que decirle a butch- _ espero que su hermano se terminara de vestir

-¿sabes dónde está ese idiota?- pregunto el rubio saliendo de su cuarto rumbo a afuera de la casa.

Levanto los hombros despreocupado _-debe estar haciendo el 69 en el mini bar- _llegaron al mini bar de su hermano y abrieron la puerta, se equivocaron un poco en su suposición de lo que estaba haciendo solo tenía un libro en las manos mirándolo fijamente, todos conocían perfectamente que contenía este en su interior, el ojiverde cuando noto la presencia de sus hermanos, cerro el libro de golpe y lo dejo a un lado, estaba enojado, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran cuando leía aquello era muy importante para él.

_-¿Qué ya nadie toca la puta puerta?- _

_-vamos al hacer el plan B, por que supongo que tampoco le has sacado nada a la morena- _ respondió brick, ignorado el mal genio de su hermano.

\- _¿me reprochas? ¿Acaso tú le has sacado algo a la pelirroja aparte de su camisa_?- definitivamente no le gustaba ser molestado cuando estaba en modo "recuerdos"

_-empezamos mañana, ya sabes que hacer-_ dijo boomer también ignorando el tan natural mal humor de butch.

_-recuerden no enamorarse de ellas o todo se va al carajo- _hablo autoritario el mayor de todos, y a aquellos sus hermanos asintieron, mañana seguramente sería un largo día.

Por otro lado ellas recostadas junto a la otra, descansando no sabían de lo que a la mañana siguiente les esperaba…

Al amanecer las despertaron las criadas como siempre, pero hoy las habían levantado un poco mas temprano, entraron con ropa nueva, y con una nota de su madre y el señor him que tenían un largo día porque quería que se salieran a divertir, que horriblemente amable de parte de ellos, no podían rechazar la oferta tal vez podían mirar algo donde pudieran trabajar o al menos conocer la ciudad para cuando se fueran a fugar a el lugar más alejado de todos ellos. Cuando se encontraron listas bajaron pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en la casa, le daban gracias a Dios por eso, ese día había empezado perfecto.

Desayunaron lo que había en la mesa, que por cierto estaba riquísimo, acto seguido salieron y se encontraba uno de los tantos carros de el señor him, salió un hombre gigante de aquel carro y se acercó a ellas

_-buenos días señoritas soy inori, hoy yo seré su guardaespaldas, y las escoltare a los lugares donde los amos me han dicho que las lleve- _

Y asi era como se iba por el caño sus planes, tenían ganas de gritarle a aquel hombre que se largara a freír espárragos, en lugar de eso sonrieron y asintieron

Cuando llegaron a su destino primero una tienda muy elegante donde prácticamente su ropa ya estaba escogida por que las vendedoras no escuchaban lo que ellas querían si no que insistían el escoger las ropas mas finas y elegantes, debían admitir que eso era muy bonito, pero no.

_-señorita no, por favor ya le dije que no queremos eso tan caro_\- hablo momoko desesperada por la terquedad de las vendedoras

_-no es problema, ya pagaron por ellas, disfrútenlas- _les pasaron las bolsas con la ropa y unos zapatos, se voltearon rendidas hacia el guardaespaldas que no les quitaba el ojo ni un segundo.

Las llevo a un salón de belleza, solo estaban ellas en el lujosísimo establecimiento, las damas allí presentes las recibieron con un _"bienvenidas las estábamos esperando"_ en coro, luego se pusieron manos a la obra y les hicieron manicura, luego les arreglaron el pelo con peinados muy elegantes, y al final las maquillaron, se miraron al espejo…no lo podían creer ¿de verdad eran ellas?, se miraban como damitas de sociedad, cuando se levantaron para irse y salir de ese raro dia, las arrastraron a unos cuartos donde las maquillistas se deshacían de su ropa, ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí?, miraban que sacaban de sus bolsas los vestido nuevos y se los ayudaban a poner junto con los zapatos –perfecto- dijeron las autoras de que se vieran como modelos

-_que perfecto ni que nada, ¿cómo se atreven a tratarnos asi?, esto es casi un secuestro, uno muy raro, ¿y donde esta el maldito guardaespaldas_?- había explotado kaoru cansada de todo eso

_-lo sentimos señoritas solo seguimos ordenes-_ en ese momento entro el guardaespaldas

_-disculpen, tenemos que volver, es tarde- _inori miro su reloj, y las apresuro

_-¿tarde?¿tarde para que mierdas?-_ siguió kaoru, entonces el gran hombre avanzo hacia ellas, y las cargo a las tres como un saco de patatas

_-¿esto qué significa?, el mundo se volvió loco, bájame mandilón-_ pero el hombre no siguió sus órdenes y las metió en una limosina. ¿Limosina?

_-¿que rayos pasa?-_ pregunto también consternada miyako

-_todo el mundo salió a drogarse y no fuimos invitadas, eso pasa-_ ya resignada de todo lo que paso, transcurrió un camino, tal vez a casa o a la frontera de estados unidos, no lo sabían por que las malditas ventanas eran negras, de seguro era el día de molesta a los más desafortunados y gana un premio. Al fin la gran limosina paro, y se abrieron las puertas las tres salieron a tiempo y enfrentaron a su guardaespaldas quien les había abierto la puerta.

_-¿dime que carajo paso hoy?-_ momoko lo señalo con el dedo a lo cual el hombre agacho la cabeza

_-solo sigo ordenes señorita-_

_-¿ordenes?-_ miyako hablo preocupada -¿de quien?- solo alcanzo a decir eso cuando flashes de cámaras las cegaron y mucha gente preguntando cosas inentendibles las abordaron, se dieron de cuenta que el patio trasero de la casa había un montón de gente. Se acercó una señora con una grabadora preguntando _-¿se sienten nerviosas por el matrimonio?-_

_-¿matrimonio?- _preguntaron al tiempo en ese momento aparecieron brazos detrás de ellas rodeándolas

_-me alegran que hayan llegado, pensé que no vendrían a el anuncio de nuestros compromisos-_ había sido brick quien había hablado

_-¿de que cojones hablan?-_ volteo kaoru a ver a butch sosteniéndola

_-de nada cariño, solo de como las extrañábamos, pero viéndolas tan hermosas, valió totalmente la espera_\- beso el cuello a lo que ella quedo completamente en shock

_-¿Cómo te fue preciosa? ¿te divertiste? Espero que no estés nerviosa ahora, porque yo estoy muy feliz- _dijo cariñosamente boomer quien abrazo a miyako mas fuerte.

_-por favor denos una primera plana- _soltaron muchos reporteros, entonces las tomaron de los hombros y las besaron, tal vez fue solo diez segundos pero para ellas pasaron años, el tiempo se hizo muy lento, mientras los fashes eran eternos

_-quiero que el titulo sea "emocionados por su matrimonio"- h_abía dicho brick sonriendo ampliamente a las cámaras _–¿verdad amor mio?- _como momoko iba a articulas maldiciones, aprovecho para volver a besarla

Ese dia definitivamente había empezado perfecto, había seguido extraño y había terminado fatal.

-..-…

_**GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER MI FANFIC, ESTOY MUY ALEGRE QUE LES GUSTE, POR QUE MI DESEO ES HACERLAS FELICES.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES PARA:**_

_**MI PROMETIDA: ME ENCANTA SIEMPRE DEJARTE ENCANTADA CON MI FIC SIEMPRE COMENTAS GRACIAS Y MUCHAS TE MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS**_

_**LA LINDA MANIACA: CARIÑO JURO QUE YO NO IBA A SUBIR ESTE CAP EN SEMANAS Y YA LO HABIA EMPEZADO ESCRIBIR PERO NO PODIA TERMINARLO POR TAREAS HASTA LAS PESTAÑAS, PERO MIRE TU REEE LARGO COMENTARIO Y ME LLENE DE FELICIDAD Y ME DIJE A MI MISMA (MI MISMA COMO PUEDES DEJAR ESPERANDO A ESTA DULZURA) ENTONCES ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR EN ESE INSTANTE, SIEMPRE ME SACAS UNA SONRRISOTA CON TUS PALABRAS, POR ESTO HACEMOS ESTO LAS ESCRITORAS PARA ALEGRARLAS, Y QUE TE ENCANTE MI TRABAJO ME MATA DE FELICIDAD, SI CARIÑO SOY DE COLOMBIA, TAMBIEN HE IDO A BARRANQUILLA JAJAJAJA, NO CREO IR EN UN LARGO TIEMPO PERO CUANDO VAYA RECLAMARE MI TOUR, ESPERO TE GUSTE EL CAP PEQUEÑA PERVERTIDA…**_


	8. ¿compromiso?

Matrimonio, eso habían dicho antes las cámaras y podían apostar sus vidas a que eso iba a estar en todos los periódicos, revistas y televisión, sino era que ya lo estaba.

"pero quien se habrá creído este imbécil" pensó y estuvo a punto de decirlo en voz alta para que todos escucharan, sino fuera porque sentía el temblor dentro de su cuerpo la "medicina temporal" se estaba deshaciendo, aun así como sus hermanas no decían nada intentaría hacerlo ella, intento articular una palabra, pero de pronto sintió el cálido aliento en su cuello, él se había inclinado y empezó a dejar un camino de besos camino hacia su oreja, sus labios quemaban, era una sensación tal única que la hizo callar de una vez.

_-¿Qué…?-_ el pelinegro que se encontraba en su espalda soplo cálido y coqueto en su oído y como si no fuera suficiente mordió el lóbulo de esta. Kaoru solo pudo reaccionar dando un salto de impresión, luego sintió unos brazos en su cintura que la acercaban más hacia en otro cuerpo

-_shhhh preciosa, no arruines el momento, todos nos están mirando_\- hablo cerca de su oído para que nadie más los oyera y lo logro, simplemente las reporteras escribían con una sonrisa en el rostro diciendo cuan enamorados estaban. Intentó zafarse de su agarre lo único que lo logro a cambio fue ser atraída más cerca.

-_no, chica mala, recuerda que aun necesitas esto_\- metió sus dedos a la boca y lo saco poniéndolos al frente de sus ojos mostrando la salibosidad que traían _–¿porque crees que no te bese de la forma que hubiera querido?- _entonces ella recordó que cuando anteriormente la había besado solo junto sus labios a los suyos mas no introdujo su lengua, se sintió aliviada en ese momento, pero ahora deseaba que así lo hubiera hecho, "maldición ¿es que este nunca baja la guardia?" volteo a ver de nuevo a sus hermanas, vio que momoko ya había reaccionado pues hablaba con el estúpido del pelirrojo.

-_entonces ¿Qué demonios es esto?_\- dijo con los dientes tan apretados y tensos sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente, pues aunque lo intentara el agarre de brick era fuerte, era obvio que no quería quedar mal frente a las cámaras, tenía pensado hacerlo, pero obtendría una respuesta más rápido si por solo ese momento no le llevara la contraria.

-_momo, es lo que ves, nuestro compromiso_\- ¡ja! Por qué habría pensado que no le saldría con una respuesta de esas, estúpida y sin contenido

-_no recuerdo haber dicho que quería atarme la soga al cuello contigo, o bueno lo que llamas matrimonio_\- le dio un codazo que el recibió al parecer con gusto por que comenzó a reírse, entonces él deslizo su mano desde su hombro hasta entrelazar sus dedos y subirlos a la altura de sus labios para darle un beso en el dedo anular, luego lo saboreo con su lengua – _no,_ _no lo has hecho…pero lo harás cerecita_-

Lo dijo con una seguridad que la dejo helada, estaban mal, ella sabía que si hablaba con ese convencimiento algo tramaba, era lo suficientemente inteligente para aceptar que él también lo era, y mucho, temió por ella y sus hermanas –_tenemos que hablar en este momento_\- ni se inmuto por el tono de amenaza de ella, simplemente la soltó suavemente e hizo una señal a sus hermanos con la cabeza para que lo siguieran, la tomo de la mano y la llevo hacia adentro

_-saldremos en un momento, ellas necesitan descansar un poco, ustedes disfruten de la fiesta_\- alcanzo a oír del menor de ellos, volteo a ver y se estaba haciendo cargo de los reporteros con una cara angelical, ninguno discutió nada y se esparcieron, cuando el volteo cambio la cara a una seria, eso dio miedo, y jalo a miyako pues ella aun no salía del shock, atrás venían kaoru con una mirada asesina y butch como si nada hubiera pasado y al frente brick con una sonrisa, si ellos eran de tener cuidado.

-_bueno, ¿y de querías hablar?-_ hizo la pregunta más estúpida del mundo, lógicamente el sabia a lo que ella se refería pero prefirió esquivarlo, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó en el gran sillón de la sala, seguido por sus hermanos y como estos sostenían a sus hermanas las sentaron sobre ellos, aunque, ellas como si sus piernas quemaran se levantaron al momento, se quedaron viéndolas con una ceja arqueada y cara de diversión mientras se posicionaban al lado de la mayor.

-_no le des vueltas al asunto, sabes porque estamos aquí- _dijo ya exasperada momoko al ver sus caras de tranquilidad, parecía como si no acabaran de anunciar su "compromiso" sino la hora del té

-_no lo sé, podrías especificar un poco_\- comenzó a ver su celular con aburrimiento – _o ¿ustedes saben?-_ la pregunta era para sus hermanos, el pelinegro saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, -_no tengo idea_\- dijo soltando en humo hacia arriba, el otro solo levanto los hombros el símbolo de ignorancia sobre el tema, y siguió leyendo el libro de bolsillo que había sacado segundos antes.

Después de aquello se escuchó gruñidos, podrían compararse con los de una leona, pero no, solo era su hermana intermedia, a quien se le había ido al carajo el último gramo de paciencia que le quedaba, camino peligrosamente rápido hacia el ojiverde, el solo levanto la vista perezosamente a verla cuando ella llego, justo a tiempo para que kaoru tomara el cigarrillo de su boca lo arrojara al suelo, pisándolo para extinguir la llama.

-_si no querías que fumara solo tenías que decírmelo_\- apunto a decir mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- _cállate y quita esa puta sonrisa de la cara, quieren especificaciones, pues bueno el espectáculo que acaban de dar allá afuera: reporteros, fiesta, sobre todo MA-TRI-MO-NIO, dejen de hacerse los desentendidos que no les queda. Ahora respondan, ¿Qué es toda esta mierda?- _termino de decir aquello kaoru, y los observo comenzar a reírse, de un momento a otro su risa fue apagándose y se pusieron tan serios como querían desde un principio, aunque lo estaban reconsiderando pues sinceramente daban escalofríos.

-_por favor siéntense_\- esta vez hablo el menor, ofreciendo en sillón que se hallaba delante de ellos, aceptaron no por que estuvieran cansadas o no quisieran negar la hospitalidad, sino que estarían lejos, entre más mejor, ocupo cada una su lugar al frente de su contraparte.

-_no hay mucho que explicar, ustedes se casaran con nosotros porque es lo mejor en muchos sentidos_\- siguió hablando el rubio, aunque al igual que el mayor dio una respuesta que no decía nada

-_Están sobrepasando los límites de la locura_ -lo acusó miyako entrando por primera vez en la conversación-. _Si mal no recuerdo, nos odian-_

_-no usaría la palabra odio para describir lo que sentimos por ustedes- _hizo una pausa el ojiazul mientras miraba fijamente a la menor –_porque no sentimos nada por ustedes_\- dijo cortante –_es estúpido creer que todo esto llevaría consigo algún sentimiento, así es mejor ¿no?-_

-_siguen sin responder la maldita pregunta, al menos ¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes?-_ momoko siguió el hilo de la conversación que había cortado antes hablar de los sentimientos

-_porque hubieran dicho que no_\- dijo butch respondiendo -_yo pensé que estarían felices después de todo somos ricos_-

-_obvio hubiéramos dicho que no porque todo esto es una pendejada_\- ya estaba comenzándose a impacientar y eso que la ojos de fuego era conocida por su paciencia

-_además el dinero lo podemos ganar nosotras_ – hablo nuevamente

-_ ¿ah sí? ¿y cómo_?- se refirió el mayor de ellos, tenían razón, en esa risa de arrogancia, no era nada fácil ganar dinero –_miren, esto puede ser una oportunidad única, nuestro padre ya autorizo esto_\- eso era el colmo, eran hermanastros, aunque el señor him se notaba que eran de los padres que acolitaban todo y ni preguntaron por su madre estaba claro que ella dio brincos de emoción cuando escucho la noticia

-_falta la autorización más importante_… _**la de nosotras-**_ eso era una especie de jaque mate, no se esperaban que supieran jugar ajedrez mejor que ellas

Brick hizo una mueca de fastidio –_no me gusta explicar, pero la situación lo amerita, este arreglo puede ser fructífero para ambos lados, ustedes necesitan dinero, nosotros lo tenemos. Sabemos de sobra que quieren largarse_\- había dado justo en el clavo –_pueden hacerlo apenas nos divorciemos_-

Esto dentro de ellas despertó una emoción interna que se desvaneció apenas recordaron quienes estaban sentados al frente, kaoru se levantó sobresaltada de su asiento y miro a su hermanastro –_no seré tu esposa butch him_**-**

El repitió la acción de ella levantándose de su lugar, Las siguientes palabras que pronunció él, fueron suaves y seductoras, haciendo que el corazón le latiera de manera irregular.

_**-¿No? Ya lo veremos**_** – **

Ambos tomaron su lugares de nuevo, el corazón de ella aun retumbaba, porque sabía exactamente lo que el imbécil había querido decir, su cuerpo lo gritaba, se acabó el efecto de la medicina temporal, como lo había podido olvidar, no podía alejarse de el a menos que tuvieran sexo, y primero se cógela el infierno antes de eso, levanto a verlo esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tanto lo caracteriza adornando su cara, ¡mierda! Menudo cabrón, comenzó a temblar, lo necesitaba, sus hermanas tocaron sus hombros tenían el rostro triste.

-_si me disculpan_\- dijo butch tomando a kaoru de sillón y cargándola cual princesa, rumbo a la puerta.

-_no se dejen influenciar por esto, no lo hagan_\- fueron las ultimas desesperadas palabras de su hermana antes de que cerraran la puerta

Momoko volteo a ver a brick quien nuevamente se concentró en su celular, pero que demonios tanto miraba, bueno no importaba, él ya sabía la respuesta que le iba a dar

_-¿durante cuánto tiempo estaríamos casados?, y ¿en que los beneficia a ustedes?-_ dijo pasándose la mano por su cabellera naranja, levanto la cara del celular y curvo una sonrisa

-_que interesante_\- giro su cabeza un lado, parecía desconcertado pero era una vil mentira

-_déjalo ya, bien sabes que no podría dejar a mi hermana sola, responde_\- exigió colérica

-_cálmate cerecita, seria por un corto tiempo, un año para ser exactos_\- había dicho corto, tenía que enseñarle el significado de esa palabra

-_los beneficios para nosotros también serían beneficiosos para ustedes, nuestro padre nos heredara el patrimonio familiar, serán las esposas de los presidentes de las compañías más poderosas, el dinero lo manejaremos nosotros por su puesto, pero puedo jurar que no les faltara nada, estén casadas o divorciadas, serán libres en la medida de un año, no nos tendríamos que volver a ver nunca, ¿no es perfecto? Cualquiera aceptaría esto_\- termino su discurso él ojos de fuego

-¿entonces por qué no se casan con cualquiera?- infirió miyako, lo que causo una duda también en su hermana

-_porque pequeña, es más fácil con ustedes, nosotros no sentimos nada por ustedes ni ustedes por nosotros, evitaremos momentos desagradables como los que podría tener una pareja normal, incluso los chantajes, las escogimos porque ustedes solo nos utilizaran, como nosotros a ustedes, tómenlo como un "win-win_"- (autora: se refiere a las estrategias de negociación en las que se busca que ambas partes se vean beneficiadas)

-_entonces solo "fingiremos" tu brick him, no te me meterás en mi vida, como yo no me meteré en la tuya, el dinero llegara cada vez que lo solicite, no abusare claro esta, no quiero nada de demostraciones de afecto que no sean absolutamente necesarias, nos iremos en un año ni un día mas ni un día menos y nos seguirá llegando lo acordado, ¿me comprendes?-_

-_cada palabra_\- dijo con un rostro de júbilo el cual no se molestó en ocultar

-_lo quiero todo por escrito-_ el asintió restándole importancia, al fin y al cabo lo pensaba hacer siempre le ha gustado hacer las cuentas clara y el chocolate espeso

-_miyako empaca tu ropa_\- sentencio con tristeza le dolía demasiado decirle aquello a su hermana, la menor levanto la vista tan atónita como los otros de en la sala

-_¿para qué?- _alcanzo a decir entrecortado

_-hermanita, te iras mañana a primera hora_\- la cara de su hermana le dolió, no decía nada pero sus ojos hacían muchas preguntas –_no te preocupes te daré la dirección del lugar al que quiero que vayas, tengo algo de dinero, luego te mandare…_\- no pudo seguir cuando miyako derramo su primera lagrima –_no te pongas así, mañana te espera un largo-_

-¡**NO!- **resonó en las paredes el eco de una voz muy enojada interrumpiendo, ambas voltearon a ver el provocador de aquel estruendoso sonido, boomer estaba fuera de su asiento respirando fuertemente _-¿Qué te hace creer que ella se ira lejos de aquí? Ella se quedara, es mi prometida_-

-_miyako no tiene nada que ver aquí, se puede ir, kaoru y yo seremos las esposas de tus hermanos, debe ser más que suficiente para tomar el patrimonio, mi hermana no entra en el pacto, estará tranquila en un lugar lejos de aquí_-

-**¡NO!-** esta vez no había sido boomer, bajo la mirada, las lágrimas de la cara de miyako bajaban sin cesar –_NO, ¿Por qué me quieres mandar lejos? Me quedare, pasamos por todo juntas, incluso cosas peores que estas, las apoyare y si me tengo que casar…que así sea- _no había visto tal determinación en su hermana nunca

_-¿entiendes la magnitud de tus palabras?- _tubo que preguntar le daba la oportunidad de arrepentirse

-_claro que si_\- dijo con igual determinación

-_bien_\- amplio su sonrisa –_gracias miyako_\- la abrazo –_y tú_\- señalo al rubio que ahora tenía una cara de tranquilidad no como la de hace un momento parecía que fuera a explotar de la preocupación –_será mejor que la cuides, tendré mis ojos en ti_\- el alzo sus manos para que se tranquilizara

-_si ella sigue el acuerdo, no veo por qué salga herida_\- nuevamente estaba esa actitud tosca como la de sus hermanos, sin embargo saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo en la camiseta perfectamente doblado y se lo facilito a su ahora prometida, no espero ni un gracias y se fue a sentar con su hermano

Justo en ese momento se abrió de la puerta, y entro kaoru siendo cargado por butch igualmente como salió pero esta vez agitaba los brazos y piernas con afán de bajar, él no le hacia el mínimo caso, ella tenía un rasgo peculiar, la cara completamente roja y él una sonrisa triunfal.

¿Qué habrá pasado allí?

La dejo delicadamente donde la había encontrado, al lado de sus hermanas, se arrodillo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue dejándola gruñendo de rabia

¿Qué carajo había pasado allí?

-_bien, entonces ¿Cómo les fue_?- pregunto el pelinegro sentándose regocijado en el sillón

-_habrá boda_\- respondió el rubio mordiéndose el labio

-_excelente_-

-_ay no, les dije que no se dejen llevar se hubieran podido ir_\- dijo kaoru cuando abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el comentario

-_vinimos aquí juntas, nos vamos juntas, ¿entiendes?- _dejo claro la ojiazul, la morena solo pudo resoplar con resignación, sabía que cuando se ponían así no había quien les sacara la idea de la cabeza, y en cierta medida le quitaron un peso grande, no quería hacer eso sola.

-_tengo una hoja en la cual ustedes aceptan la idea, mañana tendremos el documento original con términos y condiciones para que ustedes lo revisen, esto es para… ya saben, que no se arrepientan en el transcurso_\- acaso era posible dar reversa, se preguntaron ellas ante las palabras de brick, mientras saco de un estante en la biblioteca una hoja, se la entrego junto con un bolígrafo, allí especificaba que aceptaban la "propuesta matrimonia temporal" y no daba paso a echarse para atrás mientras se organizaba el resto del acuerdo, cerraron los ojos mientras asimilaban todo eso, firmaron

Tomaron la hoja para revisar y comenzaron a reír los tres

-que firma más ingeniosa- apremio con humor boomer

-kaoru matsubara, que Dios-

-miyako matsubara, se apiade-

-momoko matsubara, de nuestra alma-

Después de que ellos firmaran, estuvieron en segundos al lado de ellas, tomaron sus manos, justo antes de salir. Se detuvieron.

-_miyako acompáñame_\- después de decir eso entraron a la habitación que quedaba junto a la puerta

-_espera ¿Qué?-_ escucho decir a momoko antes de cerrar la puerta

-_no interrumpas cerecita, ven_\- la jalo a la otra habitación

_-¿Qué demonios? Butch ¿Qué pasa?-_ frunció el ceño kaoru

-_déjalos_\- y también se sintió jalada pero esta vez fue a la ante sala la cual solo había un sillón la sentó sobre el.

**Azules**

Miyako se sentó impaciente en la silla de madera que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación

-_¿Qué es?- _apuro

-_todavía sigues enojada ¿no es así? , vamos a casarnos pronto no deberíamos estar enojados_\- restó importancia al asunto

-_y tú enojado ¿Por qué_?-

-_cielo, me dejaste firme, ¿a qué hombre le gusta eso?- _tomo sus manos y les empezó a dar pequeños besos en cada dedo y en la delicada mano

-_culpa tuya_\- se soltó ásperamente de él, miro como se alejaba su mano y boomer deformo su cara angelical ahora en cambio era completamente seria y fría

-_tendrás que asimilar mi tacto_\- volvió a tomar su mano bruscamente y apretó –_como en el laberinto ¿recuerdas?- _estaba segura que eso era una burla –_lo entiendes ¿verdad? Ángel_\- miyako solo asintió mirando su mano con dolor

-_boomer me…duele_\- al parecer el despertó de un trance y la soltó, pero en lugar de disculparse hizo una pregunta que la desconcertó _-¿no pensaste por un momento en irte?_\- aun confundida negó con la cabeza, y a dar total explicación a la pregunta pero él la callo con un dedo sobre sus labios

-_no es necesario, lo importantes es que dijiste que no_-

-_boomer, ustedes esconden algo_\- el abrió un poco los ojos pero se tranquilizó al instante –_no me responderás, yo lo sé, solo no lastimen a mis hermanas_\- ella sentía que no importaba, pues kaoru y momoko siempre eran las que afrontaban todo con tal de que no le pasara nada a ella, no estaría mal que de vez en cuando las defendiera

En le dio una sonrisa de amabilidad, si fue sincera o no, no lo noto en el momento, se sentó sobre ella con una pierna a cada lado, fue totalmente sorpresivo –_cierra los ojos no te hare daño_\- ella arqueo la ceja, le pedía un voto de confianza cuando no confiaban nada uno al otro, el rodo los ojos -_¿de qué temes? Si lo hemos hecho casi todo_\- bueno punto para el rubio no se podía hacer la santa ahora, además tendrá que hacerlo en público, cerró los ojos esperando la ocurrencia de aquel hombre sobre sus piernas.

Sintió algo frio en pasando por su dedo, no lo podía creer, debía ser mentira. –_jamás me arrodillare, pero tenía que dártelo_\- abrió sus ojos lentamente y en su dedo anular estaba el anillo más lindo que jamás imagino, le quedaba perfecto, una piedra preciosa en azul cristal _-¿bonito?-_ dijo a la falta de palabras de miyako –_precioso_\- dijo por inercia al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho era tarde él la miraba con una sonrisa satisfactoria, se levantó y la ayudo a hacerlo

-_se nos hará tarde_\- comenzó a caminar, se detuvo en la puerta de golpe.

_-¿pasa algo?-_ entonces el rubio volteo rápido y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios

-_ahora si vamos_-

**Rojos**

_-¿a qué vinimos?-_ dijo de mala gana momoko

_-¿debo tener razones?-_ se sentó en un sillón del lugar y como ya no habían más ella se quedó parada

-_claro que sí, no vine aquí por gusto_-

-_sin embargo vinimos_\- señalo sus piernas para que tomara asiento, a lo que por cierto ella negó

-_¿el rey siempre consigue lo que quiere?- _la cabellos de fuego rodo los ojos

La carcajada cargada de sensualidad de él le provocó un estremecimiento en la columna vertebral.

-_Así es siempre. No te pongas así, Ustedes nos necesitan. Me convertiré en tu protector y esposo. No es un destino tan terrible ¿verdad?-_ tomo su mano u la jalo para dejarla sentada en sus piernas, aparentemente él le gustaba esa posición

-no, dijimos que no demostraciones de afecto- brick torno a su cara inocente que no se la creía ni el mismo

-_pero no estamos haciendo nada_\- la tomo del rostro la jalo para así besarla –_esto si es algo_\- dijo al dejarla, y se acercó a su cuello y escudriñar con su lengua el cuello –_esto también_\- luego sonrió –_pero solo estas sentada en mis piernas_-

Momoko levemente sonrojada intento levantar más él lo impidió –_cerecita estira la mano_\- lo dijo pero no espero respuesta solo trajo su mano y coloco el anillo, le pareció muy bonito era como hecho por los dioses, delicado y con piedrecillas rubí, mas ella no mostro emoción alguna

-_gracias_\- hablo sin emoción –_está muy…¡ahhh!-_ el jadeo salio de su boca pues su ahora prometido había mordido su cuello _-¡brick¡-_

_-ahora si estas despierta, no me gusta esa cara de poker…no conmigo_-

-¿Qué te has creído?- pregunto indignada

-_no, no me creo, soy tu prometido_\- la levanto cuando él lo hizo y la jalo nuevamente para afuera, con una sonrisa de picardía

**Verdes**

Moviéndose incómoda entre la mirada curiosa de butch se posiciono en frente de él cruzada de brazos

-¿y?-

-¿si preciosa?-

-te hagas el idiota, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

El comenzó a reir –_no habrá frase en la que no me insultes ¿verdad?-_

-_no, si puedo evitarlo_-

-_como sea estoy aquí para esto_\- saco de su bolsillo un cofrecito lo abrió. Tenía un anillo muy lindo con verde esmeralda, sin decir más él se lo puso, le quedaba muy bien debía admitirlo, pero no se dejaría comprar con eso, se lo quito y lo boto al suelo

-_no quiero nada de ti_\- él se quedó callado por unos segundos mirando el anillo que yacía en el suelo

-_era de mi madre_\- ay, por Dios que había hecho, se sintió muy mal se agacho inmediatamente a recogerlo mientras él seguía cabizbajo, no lo estimaba en nada, pero no quería verlo así. Se puso el anillo de nuevo-_es muy hermoso_-

-l_o sé_\- mierda ahora si lo había jodido, se acercó a él y le levanto el rostro, su monotonía no le gustaba nada, aunque odiara admitirlo lo prefería arrogante

-_me lo pondré_\- aseguro kaoru

Butch la beso como unos minutos antes lo había hecho cuando la cargo y se la llevo pero esta vez ella se dejó.

-_eso también lo sé_\- la tomo de la mano la llevo afuera encontrándose la pareja de los recién prometido

…rumbo afuera…

**Este capítulo es dedicado para una especial hermanita que tengo por ahí, quien más si no mi dulce maniaca, comienza su vida como escrito y lo hace de la mejor manera, esfuérzate **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**AnitaFH**

**pato262**

**bets garcia**

**Phanyg**

**Yolotsin Xochitl**

**MLPKangel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a airu dragnell, fue a petición de ella y esto es como un estimulo para que siga con su escritura**

….

….

_-¿ahora qué?-_ pregunto kaoru a butch apretando los dientes en la sonrisa más "¿realista?" que pudo dar delante de las cámaras, ya habían salido, y a los perfectos imbéciles no se había pasado por el cerebro de maní que tienen decirles que había una rueda de prensa esperándolos.

-_sonríe y calla_\- había respondido el moreno volteando a verla, se detuvo como pensándolo un poco

–_podrías también mirarme como si estuvieran entontada conmigo…te aseguro que no será difícil_\- sonrió con suficiencia y se giró de nuevo hacia los flashes

…pendejo...

-_¿alguna pregunta?- _dijo brick y como si hubiera dicho quién quiere un millón de dólares todos alzaron la mano. –_Usted_\- señalo uno entre miles.

-_podría respondernos: nunca hubo rumores de que estuviera saliendo con alguien, ¿Cómo fue todo tan de repente?-_ bueno mis hermanas y yo nos preguntábamos lo mismo

-_no nos conocemos hace mucho, pero apenas la vi supe que ella debía ser para mí, además ya tengo 25 años es tiempo de estabilizarme, y ¿Qué mejor que mi chica destinada?- _todos escribían lo que había dicho otros solo tomaban notas de voz y momoko…bueno ella estaba intentando no vomitar por semejantes ridiculeces que había dicho el pelirrojo

_-¿y usted que opina señorita?-_ preguntaron a momoko

**Pov momoko**

Opino que todo lo ha dicho mi aquí mi queridísimo prometido presente es una real mierda y que debería ser delito decir tantas estupideces juntas…

Pero no podía decir eso ¿verdad?

Mire a brick que me quedo mirando con una sonrisa tiesa esperando mi respuesta, voltee al público que también se había quedado expectante. Abrí la boca para decir algo y un apretón fuerte en mi mano, sabía que brick quería decir "no te atrevas a estropearlo"

-_solo con mi presencia aquí debería saberlo_\- sonreí lo mejor que pude, tenía un nudo en la garganta por lo siguiente que iba a decir

–_acompaño a mi futuro esposo aquí, como muestra que voy a estar junto a el enfrentando lo que sea, y no pienso que esto fuera demasiado rápido, digo ¿es que acaso hay un tiempo requerido?, estamos muy seguros de hacer esto_\- me tenía que lavar el mal sabor de boca que eso había dejado, sentí como la presión de mi mano se iba soltando y ahora era tomada por el hombro y acercada a mi "prometido"

_-¿ven porque quiero casarme? Es única_\- todos agacharon para anotarlo aproveche para alejarme pero fui tirada de nuevo

-_quítate_-

-_lo hiciste bien momoko_\- esa frase era el diminutivo de "me sorprende que hallas dicho algo inteligente, pero mejor, me ahorraste un problema y de paso te lo ahorraste a ti misma"

Los reporteros seguían levantando las manos pero esta vez preguntaron a boomer, por que por alguna razón kaoru y butch estaban teniendo al igual que nosotros una conversación con la mirada aunque sabiendo que eran ellos era más bien una guerra

_-¿Cómo es que se van a casar al mismo tiempo?-_ el con su gentil carisma, eran mentira claro, no sé cómo le hacía para ser tan real.

-_es gracioso, pero ellas también son hermanas, las conocimos al mismo tiempo_\- obvio no iba a decir que aparte éramos hermanastros, se volvería una locura

–_al parecer cada una tiene algo especial que nos gustó tanto que no pudimos esperar para llevarlas al altar, una boda en familia, no es bonito el cuadro, tres hermanos y tres hermanas-_ la forma tan expresiva en que lo había dicho hizo que todos soltaran un "awww"

**Pov miyako**

Si si si muy bonito, si no fuera por el hecho de prefería estar limpiando pisos con la lengua que estar ahí, ¿Por qué era que estaba ahi? Ah si, mis hermanas, porque la sangre pesa más que el agua, al menos los prometidos de sus hermanas era unos sinvergüenzas libertinos, pero ellos lo demostraban ante ellas, boomer no, era difícil saber cuándo iba a estar bien o cuando mal.

-¿_señorita usted está emocionada_?- claro que si estoy emocionada no lo nota en mi cara de auxilio, rodé lo ojos, sentí que el brazo de él se pasaba cuidadosamente por mi espalda hasta que consiguió abrazar mi cintura, tenía que concentrarme, pero es que… claro que no me emociona

Cuando todo el mundo hizo un gritillo de sorpresa y sentí la uñas de boomer enterrarse en mi, me di cuenta que esto último lo había dicho en voz alta…joder

Rápidamente empecé a procesar rápido tome a con mi mano acaricie la mejilla de mi prometido, si del mismo que estaba a punto de desgarrarme el vestido con la fuerza que estaba aplicando

Sonreí "enamorada" _–claro que no me emociona, porque es más que eso, espere toda mi vida por esto así que no puedo llamarlo solo emoción, si no como una alteración de mi vida que me dice que tengo que estar con él, la descripción que usted le está dando no es suficiente_\- me empalague yo misma pero a los reporteros les pareció entretenidísimo porque no perdieron ningún detalle

La presión de las uñas sobre mi vestido no desapareció, voltee a verlo con rabia mientras le hacia otra pregunta a butch

-_me duele_\- dije tomando su mano entre la mía quitándola despacio

-_si tan solo vuelves a hacer esto…-_ dejo la duda en el aire y tampoco quise preguntar

Pero el dolor me dejo de importar cuando butch respondió cuando era la fecha de matrimonio, nunca discutimos eso, que tontas fuimos.

-_en una semana_\- ¿Qué? Ojala sea broma

Boomer me miro de reojo luego burlo

No veía la cara de mis hermanas pero me las imaginaba, igual que yo…con un gran "tienes que estar jodiendo" en su rostro

Allí termino la rueda de prensa….

Y la fiesta…

Y nuestra esperanza de salir cuerdas de esta casa…

Cuando entramos otra vez a la sala de la casa a paso apresurado, detrás de ellos como ya no había nadie eso les daba total libertad, y nosotras hubiéramos hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque necesitábamos explicaciones.

-_estamos cansados_\- dijo butch deteniéndonos con la mirada

-_pues me importa un soberano pepino, como es eso de que nos casamos en una semana_\- dijo kaoru adelantándose y señalar al pelinegro con el dedo

-_cariño creí que sabias contar, eso son siete días-_ kaoru casi ahogada de la indignación gruño con fuerza

-_se supone que me debo casar contigo, vaya sí que me he ganado la lotería_\- exclamo con sarcasmo

\- _eso todo el mundo lo sabe, así que no es necesario gritarlo a los cuatro vientos linda_\- ese tipo sí que tenía una personalidad de mierda, por eso mismo podía responderle todos los ataques a mi hermana

-_brick no acordamos nada_\- esta vez fue nuestra voz de la razón

-_por eso mismo, no acordamos nada, no estamos incumpliendo ninguna cláusula porque no hay tal clausula_-

-_pero es que_…-

-_momoko hablaremos mañana con los papeles y nuestro abogado pero debes comprender que ya la fecha esta acordada frente a los medios, aunque quisiera no puedo cambiarlo_-

-_pero no quieres cambiarlo_\- hablo con voz venenosa y acusadora mi hermana

-_seria hipócrita si dijera que si_\- con esto último salieron de la sala para dirigirse a su cuarto

Uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y bueno con uno de ellos quiero decir boomer quien tomo mi brazo

-_no la demorare ni dos minutos_\- gruesa voz de mando detuvo a mis hermanas a punto de tomarme del brazo, estando ya en su habitación se dejó parada junto a la puerta, eso me calmo un poco, empezó a buscar algo en su cajón.

-_¿no me vas tomar venganza por casi estropear la rueda de prensa?- _sinceramente pensé que era a eso, no es que quisiera que lo hiciera pero se me hacía muy raro

-_si, debería hacerlo_\- respondió sin dirigir sus ojos a mi y siguió buscando

_-siéntate en la cama_\- ordeno

-¿_Qué? No_\- fruncí mi ceño así, pensé que estaba cansado y bueno ni aunque tuviera todas las fuerzas quería seguirle la corriente

Giro a mí, Suspiro por no verme sentada en la cama, y luego negó con la cabeza sonriendo de medio lado _–le dije a tus hermanas que nos demoraríamos dos minutos, y déjame decirte angelito que lo que está pasando por tu mente tomaría mucho más tiempo que ese_-

Aun así me quede quieta en el lugar donde estaba, elevo su ojos hacia arriba

-como quieras- rápidamente se puso detrás de mí, y tomo la cremallera de mi vestido y la bajo sin pensárselo dos veces

-¡oye¡ ¿pero que…?-

-podrias dejar de armarte películas- metio su mano un poco en el costado miro con detenimiento, yo intente ver pero mi cuello no daba más, aun así pude notar el rojor de mi cintura, él tenía una crema en su otra mano la cual procedió a aplicar, al principio ardió y luego se calmó.

-listo eso es todo, buenas noches- no me dejo ni subir la cremallera del vestido cuando ya me había cerrado la puerta en las narices

Cuando llegue menos mal que mis hermanas se estaban duchando, porque si no me hubieran visto llegar con el vestido desabrochado, bueno me aliste para irme a duchar también

**Al día siguiente**

**6:00 am**

-_el abogado ya reviso las correcciones que les hicimos a el contrato_\- dijo un pelirrojo estaba en su escritorio tomando su café de la mañana

-_entonces revisémoslo de nuevo, no me fio de nadie_\- dijo el chico moreno caminado mientras tomaba el sobre que había encima de la mesa y comenzándolo a leer

-_por eso mismo nos lo envió temprano para que por la tarde este todo preparado, reunirnos y que ellas lo firmen_\- esta vez hablo el rubio dándole una calada al cigarrillo que tenía a medio terminar

Butch dejo el contrato encima del escritorio de nuevo y se sentó junto a su hermano menor quitándole el cigarrillo, que el otro ni se inmuto solo saco otro y lo encendió

_-¿no creen que debimos comprar otros anillos_?- pregunto de repente y sus hermanos lo vieron fijamente

-_¿enserio crees que debimos gastar nuestro tiempo en ir y escoger un maldito anillo?- _dijo serio el mayor

-_pudimos haber enviado a alguien_\- opino el moreno

-_ya da igual butch, eso anillos han estado guardados por años_-

-_y además los recuperaremos cuando el año se acabe-_ le siguió boomer, el pelinegro asintió y comenzó a reírse -¿_Qué sucede_?-

-_recuerdo que le dije a la morena estúpida que era de mi madre_\- los otros dos alzaron las cejas

_-¿y se lo creyó?-_ pregunto el rubio

-_como un niño_\- respondió

_-bueno no importa, revisemos el contrato para reunirnos con ellas_\- dijo con desgana brick.

"Tal vez si debimos comprarles otros anillos" dijo al cielo

…..

…

**Muy corto lo se, y lo siento luego actualizare mas no sé cuándo pero será luego.**

**Anina18**

**Phanyg**

**pato262**

**maniaca muajaja: como olvidarte pequeña, tu comentarios tan largotes que siempre los releo, empero que este bien mi imouto preferida (en realidad tambien la única) jejejeje te mando un abrazote y chocolate ( nono chocolate mio MIOOO jajajaja ok no) voy a compartirlo contigo,avanzare cad dia mas espero que me siguas leyendo **

**sharon sakamaki**

**Yolotsin Xochitl**

**MLPKangel**

**Momo1611**

**airu dragnell: síguele como vas, como dije al principio este capitulo fue por que tu me lo has pedido, y lo hice por que me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando comencé a escribir, y quiero que no te rindas y dejes de escribir **


End file.
